


The judge's ending.

by FreakyCheese



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Toriel (Undertale), Asgore and Sans are buddies, Established Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Frisk (Undertale) Uses Sign Language, I'm Sorry, Judge Sans (Undertale), M/M, Mute Frisk (Undertale), My First Fanfic, Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Other, POV First Person, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Protective Chara (Undertale), References to Undertale Genocide Route, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, SAVED Chara, Sad Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans is way older in this one, Updates are going to be slow, Worried Papyrus (Undertale), how did i end up like this?, this was supposed to be a oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyCheese/pseuds/FreakyCheese
Summary: They could fool Asgore with fake hugs.They could fool Toriel with fake innocence.They could fool your brother with fake promises of friendship.But they cannot  fool you.You'll never forget who really hides behind those masks.You'll never forget what they have done, all the suffering they caused.But that's all you can do right?No matter how angry you are, you will always be useless.
Relationships: Alphys & Sans (Undertale), Alphys & W. D. Gaster, Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr & Sans, Chara & Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans & Toriel (Undertale), W. D. Gaster & Sans
Comments: 55
Kudos: 161





	1. Another day

_**I wake up in the morning sinking halfway trough the bottom.** _

_**There's a loud distorted screaming in my soul.** _

_**Everything is dark and empty and I don't know how to fix it.** _

_**So I curl in a ball and cry in the comfort of my home.** _

_**-Help by Pink Guy** _

  
  


  
  


**SANS  
**

**WAKE UP**

  
  


They will kill you eventually.

You know it, and they know it. It's just a matter of “time.”

Still, you really hope that they will give up, or even better that maybe they could have a change of heart.

*do you think even the worst person can change...?

*that everyone can be a better person if they just tried?

But you know better, they cannot be stopped, cannot be reasoned with. If they want something they _**WILL**_ get it, _and_ it doesn't matter what you do.

*heh heh heh...

So, why are you even trying? Was it anger? Responsibility?

_**~~Y o u w a n t t o d I e~~ .** _

You just want to see your brother again...

They swing that damn knife _**again, and again...**_

*mmm. that expression...

*that's the expression of someone who's died eleven times in a row...

They keep missing, but they're getting more and more accurate.

~~_**J u s t g I v e up** _ ~~

You're not even allowed to do that. Because if you do...

*until everything ends...

You _**m u s t**_ stop them, no matter what it takes.

Yet, they are getting better and better at dodging your attacks.

And you are barely keeping up.

~~_**It's the end** _ ~~ _**.** _

How many times have you killed them?

It doesn't matter honestly, you stopped counting at ~~twelve~~.

_**243** _

What it matters is that you've failed.

_**Just like with the machine** _

They managed to survive your last attack, now you have nothing left.

No more bones, no more blasters, no more magic.

Of course you still taunt them, you are going to die anyway.

. . .

_**! ! !** _

You barely managed to avoid their swipe.

“heh, didja really think you would be able-”

_**9999999** _

It's funny, really funny.

Of course not for you, you're bleeding to death at the moment. It's funny for them.

That expression they're wearing...

Pure _**satisfaction.**_

Heh, you where wrong. They can emote after all...

“so... guess that's it, huh? just don't say i didn't warn you.”

You can feel yourself crumbling into dust.

_**The pain is unbearable** _

So you start walking to exit of the hall. You refuse to “entertain” this freak any longer.

“welp. I'm going to Grillby's... Papyrus, do you want anything?”

You have no idea if you managed to teleport into the right place. All you wanted was to get away from that demon.

It's becoming hard to think...

Everything is getting... dark, darker, yet darker...

SANS

WAKE UP

YOU LAZYBONES

You jump out your “bed.”

If you can call a mass of dirty sheets and socks a bed, and your “jumping” was more like flailing like a fish out of water.

After composing yourself you take a look around you...

Wow, your room is a mess, with a capital M. It's a sea of junk and ketchup bottles all around you.

_**Something is different.** _

But you have more important things to do, like answering the 6 foot skeleton that's “knocking” on your door.

You slowly get to the door, not because of laziness, but from the pain of getting cut through.

You open the door with a grin.

“sup, bro.”

“BROTHER! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO WAKE YOU UP FOR TWENTY MINUTES! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LATE WE ARE!?

“c'mon, bro. its not like the puzzles are going anywhere.”

“PUZZLES? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SANS? WE NEED TO GO TO ASGORE CLON- , I MEAN TORIEL HOUSE TO HAVE LUNCH WITH ALL OF OUR FRIENDS. HOW DID YOU FORGET?

Wait... how does Papyrus know Tori- wait did he say hous-

_**You never gained any LOVE, but you gained love.** _

You forgot. Everyone is on the surface, the ~~_**demon,**_~~ no the kid still didn't reset.

_**For now...** _

Looks like you got too immersed in your nightmare, and got your memories scrambled.

“SANS ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

“Yeah, sorry pap. I might had a bit of ketchup last night.”

Your brother just stares at you...

“Ok, maybe a _**little**_ too much ketchup.”

“SANS! I HAVE ALWAYS TOLD YOU TO NEVER DRINK BEFORE BED! YOU KNOW IT MAKES YOU EVEN LAZIER.

You grin widens.

Papyrus looks like he wants to beat you up.

Of course he wouldn't, he's the best brother In the universe.

_**Unlike you** _

“BROTHER, WE DON'T HAVE TIME, WE NEED GET MOVING OR WE WILL BE LATE!

“Yeah, I know paps, just gimme five minutes to get dressed.”

“YOU BETTER NOT WEAR SLIPPERS BROTHER, WE NEED TO MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION ON THE ROYAL FAMILY.

“Of course bro, we don't want our reputation to _**slipper**_ down.”

Papyrus just screams.

Welp, better get ready to meet the little _**hell-spawns.** _

Wait hell-spawns? Why did you use plural?

…

_ **There are more than one** _

Your head hurts....

Wait...

You _**slipped** _ (heh) again, you forgot about the other _**two.** _

_**You see vines crushing what's left of your brother.** _

_**The smell of burnt ashes overpowers all of your senses.** _

_**Red eyes piercing your soul.** _

_**You try to ignore the satisfaction you feel after hearing their bones break.** _

“SANS! ARE YOU GETTING DRESSED?”

You snap out of your stupor.

“y-yeah bro I'm coming”

It's gonna be one of these days huh...

Welp, you need to focus.

You don't want to ruin Papyrus day just because you cant keep it together.

You just hope that _**they** _ will stay away from you.

You don't want to give'em a good reason to reset.

_**. . .** _

The car ride is mostly silent.

It's usually that way, Papyrus puts a lot of care into being a responsible driver.

Heh...

Care and responsibility.

If you only had a speck of your brother kindness, maybe things would be different.

Maybe you wouldn't be a murderer.

_**You can't escape your sins, judge.** _

Of course you can't.

One day everyone will know how much of failure you really are.

~~Scientist~~ , judge.

Brother...

_**Sans, come and meet our new assistant**_.

You shake your head at that last thought.

You did what was necessary to help her... and it worked, no point crying about it.

~~_**It stills hurts doesn't it?** _ ~~

Besides she's living her dream right now isn't she?

“Sans?”

You don't like that tone.

Why? It's simple, That tone. He only uses it when something is upsetting him.

And that something is none other that the piece of garbage right next to him.

You lazily look at your brother, and give one of your best fake smiles.

“yes pap?”

He looks at you with an unreadable expression.

You don't like where this is going.

. . .

You wake up felling something hugging you.

Slowly you open your eyes, only to be greeted by white fur and light snoring.

You smile fondly at the two sleeping figures.

Looks like they aren't getting out of bed anytime soon.

You never missed breakfast with your mother but seeing your siblings at peace fills you with determination... and laziness.

You wonder if you're becoming like Sans.

Your blood runs cold.

You start shaking.

You're no more inside your shared bedroom, but instead you find yourself in a golden corridor, surrounded by glass and pillars.

But the scariest thing is not the sudden change of location.

What really terrifies you down to your core is the fact that _**HE'S**_ waiting for you.

Of course you can't see him right away, he _**loves**_ to get under your skin by making you paranoid.

After what feels like ages you feel a pair of eyes staring you from behind.

You turn around so fast you can feel the ~~_**sins**_~~ whiplash in the back of your neck.

Only to be greeted by a grinning skeleton with a blue jacket.

_**The judge stares you down.** _

You grip the knife so hard that your fingers start turning pale.

You're pretty sure that your eyes are gleaming with _**L O V E.**_ Anyoneelse would be terrified to even glace at you.

His ~~_**grin**_~~ simply widens.

He's not scared at all, he looks almost happy to see you.

But the reality is that, he's just waiting for a good opening to put a spear shaped bone between you eyes.

Still you stare at him with unblinking eyes.

You wont give a opening, you wont yield under his gaze, you'll show this false judge what this world it's really about.

_**If you don't kill them, I WILL Asriel!** _

_**Y O U B L I N K** _

Even if it was for a split second he appears right in front of you, his eyes are empty. Two black holes that even the brightest star wont be able to make it out.

His smile is too wide, a crooked parody of what happiness should look like.

He radiates an aura of pure anger, and it's sole target Is none other than you.

Before you can make space or even try to defend yourself with your knife, a ~~_**hand**_~~ paw grabs you.

Just like when you flip a switch, you fond yourself back in your room.

Instead of the face of judgment you're greeted by the soft face of your brother.

“Asrie-”

Before you can even say anything he hugs you, the warmth he's emitting seeps inside your soul.

“Chara are you alright?” your brother asks.

“Yeah I'm fin-” again you're interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping behind your back.

“Chara?” your second sibling asks with a hoarse voice.

You let a tired sigh. It is almost impossible to hide anything just to one of them, but with the two together snuggling you was just unfair.

“i... was having a nightmare” You say quietly.

Immediately after you reveal what was plaguing you, they both tightened around you.

You let out a chuckle, and move sideways so you can warp em' both.

After you managed to hold them both you simply say:

“But now I'm fine, thanks to best siblings on the planet.” you know that was a cheesy line but both your siblings beamed at you.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Asriel asked:

“What was your nightmare about?”

You hesitate for a moment, but you reply regardless.

“The hall.” you simply reply.

As soon your words left your mouth, Frisk started shaking.

Of course both you and Asriel immediately started to comfort your distressed sibling, eventually he asked:

“Are you two ok?”

The only thing you where grateful about Flowey, was the fact that without a soul he couldn't remember in detail what _**KARMA**_ feels like.

That's something you _**despised**_ about the comedian, his magic is insidious, it felt like a probe that left no part of your soul untainted.

But no matter how much you hated the trashbag, you where still scared of him.

“How about we go eat breakfast with mom?” again Asriel managed to save yourself from your mind.

“That's a really good idea.” you reply, you turn towards Frisk and ask them; “Are you feeling better partner?”

Thankfully they stopped shaking, and their response was a small smile and a nod.

“Then c'mon let's go say good morning to mom!”

And with that you and your siblings started the day.

_**. . .** _

When you reached Toriel's house, Papyrus was shacking with excitement.

Everyone in a two mile radius could feel his magic radiating pure happiness.

He was truly happy to see his friends...

You let an amused chuckle after Papyrus struck a pose after “knocking” on the door.

Even his scarf seemed alive in that moment.

Fortunately it seemed like you said the right thing during the car ride, now you brought yourself some time until the inevitable.

Your brother isn't stupid, far from it actually but lying and dodging conversations was something you mastered a _**l o n g**_ time ago.

Still it wont be long before he starts to get suspicious, and lies will eventually back you up into a corner.

You snapped out your troughs after hearing footsteps behind the front door.

Now you can't mess up, as soon that door opens, you'll have to keep your mask without a hitch for the rest of day.

~~And also make sure that the three brats don't do anything.~~

_**But the reality is that you're powerless.** _

_**They could reset right now and you can't nothing about it.** _

“Who's there?” a motherly voice asks behind the door.

_**Sorry old lady, this is why I never make promises...** _

You've broken that promise _**so**_ many times.

Sometimes you didn't even made it just to kill them right of the bat.

“Doris.” You reply with a grin.

Before Papyrus can stop ether of you she replies with an amused voice.

“Doris who?”

For the second time today your smile becomes genuine.

“The Doris locked , so that's why I knocked!” You barley can contain you laughter at the stupid joke, all the positive aura that Papyrus was emanating gets replaced with disdain.

The lady-. Toriel opens the door while laughing, and shoots a smile towards you and your brother.

“Sans, Papyrus. It's good to see you two, how you have been?”

“WE ARE FEELING QUITE ALRIGHT, THANK YOU LADY ASGORE!”

For just a moment you see Toriel's face make a disgusted expression.

Huh, she stills holds a grudge towards fluffybuns.

You wonder if she'll make that face towards you if she knew the truth.

Asgore didn't deserve all of this hate...

_**Sans, our king is dying...** _

“You know us tori, nothing gets under our _**skin.”**_

The ex queen of the Underground shoot towards you a beaming smile.

“SANS! STOP TRYING TO CORRUPT THE QUEEN WITH YOUR PUNS!”

Toriel let out a warm chuckle. “Come inside you two, let's join everyone.”

And with that you three went inside the cozy house.

_**. . .** _

There was only one word that you could use to describe Toriel's house:

Lovely.

Everything gave off a feeling of pace and tranquility.

A direct contrast with its inhabitants.

“NGAAH! How can you be so good at this!?”

The human in question simply shrugged their shoulders.

“What you mean you don't know?! No one can be this good that's bullshi-”

“Un-Undyne! Not in front o-of Frisk!” the yellow reptilian monster known as Alphys stuttered.

You stop to take a look at her.

_**Alphys:** _

_**ATK: 5 DEF: 10** _

_**HP: 12** _

_**EXP: 0 LV: 2** _

_**She's getting better.** _

Looks like she's finally getting rid of her _**LOVE.**_

It's kinda funny how _**LV**_ works, you can only hate yourself for so long before it starts to kill you.

You where a good example, even tho you can't fall down.

Alphys on the other hand...

You knew too well how bad it could get.

_**I-i can't be the q-queen Sans, i-i just can't...** _

_**J-just let me d-die...** _

“You know undies, you should be careful, or Toriel might have a _**bone**_ to pick with you.” You say wile blinking right beside the ~~_**Empress**_~~ ex captain of the royal guard.

“NGAAAAH”

“Eep!”

In retrospect, you should have guessed that appearing so suddenly beside one of the strongest monster in the entire Underground, wasn't really a good idea.

You chuckle as you sidestep the spear thrown at you with deadly precision.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK SANS!?”

“U-Undyne!”

You simply ignore the couple, then you look at the human that's currently looking at you with a disappointed expression, with their arms crossed and say:

“Heya kiddo, how you doing?”

Before they can sign how annoying you are, you get lifted off the ground by an angry fish lady.

“DUDE! You could have been hurt! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!”

Before you can do a funny rebuttal Toriel appeared into the living room doorway with a angry expression.

What actually froze everyone in the room was her tone.

“Young lady, you better give me a good explanation on why you're using that kind of _**language**_ in my home?”

Before anyone could really reply Toriel's attention was captivated by a spear stuck right on the side of the doorway.

When she turned around to look at you two, you only had one trough:

We are _**boned**_.

_**. . .** _

After a good lecture by both your brother and goat mom, you were sitting on the couch beside Alphys, and simply chatting.

Undyne and Frisk were playing at some sort of fighting game.

It looked really cartoony, well that or Toriel will probably wont allow anything violent.

“So how the research going?” You ask.

“Oh, it's going great! The h-humans are impressed, but progress is kinda s-slow.”

“Heh, don't worry 'bout it Al. It's not like it happens everyday that someone discovers a new energy source.”

“B-but, it's still not fast e-enough! I bet if you where the one doing it, it would be already done!”

You turn around to face her.

And see a way younger and smaller Alphys.

She was avoiding you gaze.

_**Sans, c-can you c-check if the calculations are r-right?** _

_**C'mon buddy, we both know you're flawless in mathematics.** _

_**I j-just don't w-want to d-disappoint the doctor...** _

You shake your head and you're back in the living room.

“Look at me Al.”

She reluctantly turns around and looks at you.

“Al, we both know you're the best option for this.” as soon you say that she replies:

“B-but you're way smarter than me! You even made the-”

“Alphys. All I ever did where small projects, unlike you I wasn't gonna help anyone with those.”

For a moment you look to see if the other two are listening.

Fortunately for you they're too immersed in their game to pay you two attention.

“Th-thats not true... you did so much for the Underground!”

You let a tired sigh...

Well it was true you did some stuff, but the majority where the doc's inventions.

_**It's not like she's gonna remember anytime soon.** _

_**You've made sure of it...** _

“Look pal, if didn't believe in your skills, didja really think I was gonna let you run the lab alone?”

“I d-don't-” she tries to rebut.

You swiftly interrupt her.

“Al, you have a brilliant mind, hell I'm sure that you're smarter than me.”

She opens her mouth to once again shoot herself down.

But you wont let her.

“Aphys, you're one of the smartest monster in the entire Underground, I know it and so do you. You're the best monster for this job, no one can tell you otherwise.”

Aphys makes a unreadable face.

Her insecurities where not only born from the whole DT mess this time.

No, someone else was trying to mess with your ~~_**kid**_~~ friend.

And sure as hell you _**wont let them.**_

“Al, who's messing with you?”

She couldn't hold your gaze any longer.

“A h-human s-scientist is kinda a-against the i-idea of a m-monster leading a research group.”

Of course, just because you where allowed to stay on the surface that didn't mean you were accepted.

Makes you wonder why the humans didn't declare war as soon you where out of the mountain.

“B-but it's not th-that bad! Th-there are a lot of humans that are against him!”

“Still, you should have said something sooner.”

“I d-didn't want to b-bother anyone...”

Before you could reply Alphys was swept off the couch by non other than her lover.

“Eep, Undyne! P-please put me down!”

“FUHUHU! Did you really think I was gonna let you say stuff like that?”

“I w-wasn't saying-”

She was stopped by nuzzles from the former captain.

“Alphy, You know that you deserve all of our help, right?”

You always knew Undyne had a soft spot for Alphys, but seeing it was a another story.

Even Frisk looked in awe at the sight.

Heh, seeing Alphys blush was one of cutest things you've ever seen.

You're truly happy for her.

“Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything.” a soft voice said.

You turn away from the adorable sight to look at the prince.

He looked like the definition of innocence:

Big round eyes, soft looking face.

And he looked so innocent, so childlike...

_**A n d i t a n g e r e d y o u t o n o e n d.** _

It took all of your self control to not shred the little fuck right on the spot.

Fortunately one thing good 'bout your magic was it's subtlety, so even if lost your cool for a second it was practicality undetectable.

Still, if someone as good like Asgore or g was in the room, they will probably question why they could feel the low growl coming off the almost summoned blaster.

Thankfully one wasn't present, wile the other...

Nope, not gonna think about that now.

“Sup squirt! Don't worry I was teaching this nerd how to love herself”

At that the prince let out a soft laugh, then his gaze stopped onto you.

You saw a flash of anger into his eyes for a split second.

“Howdy Sans, how are you doing?”

Don't even try it _**w e e d.**_

“Heh, I'm doing quite good _**tibia**_ honest, how 'bout you _**bud?**_ ”

For a moment it looked like the prince was gonna laugh at your joke, but he quickly realized the implications.

He looked hurt for a split second.

You could feel Frisk staring a hole into your back.

Alphys and Undyne could feel that something was wrong.

Thankfully the gods decided to trow you a bone before anything could escalate any further.

And your metaphorical bone was none other than the king of all monsterkind knocking politely on the front door.

“I'll go s-see who's at the door!” Said Alphys as she jumped down from Undyne arms.

You already knew who was behind it, Asgore was never that good at concealing his magic.

Not like the King really needed to do it.

“Y-your ma-majesty! It's g-good to see you here!”

“Please Alphys. There's no need for titles, we're friends after all.”

And with that, all the attention was shifted towards the new arrival.

“DAD!” both the prince and the eight fallen human launched themselves at Asgore.

Not before the aforementioned human gave you a pretty nasty glare.

Welp, looks like you're in trouble.

But you couldn't find any strength to care honestly.

The king let out a warm chuckle as he grabbed both kids into his arms.

“Howdy children, how are you two doing today?”

“We hav-”

You stopped paying attention as soon you felt a pair of eyes staring behind your back.

You didn't need to turn around to recognize them.

There was only one individual in the entire Underground that could gave away such amount of hatred by just looking at something.

It was none other than the first fallen human.

Chara Dreemurr.

Or how they liked to call themselves:

The _**d e m o n**_.

They knew you where aware of their presence, now it was just a matter of who made the first move.

You'll never gave them the satisfaction to get under your metaphorical skin.

Even if it meant to gave them your exposed back.

It's not like they could do anything, they where up the stairs, and if they tried anything you would have a grip on their soul instantly.

Using elevation against someone that could control gravity was a terrible idea.

After what it felt like an eternity the king noticed his final child.

“Chara, Come here, let me see how have you grown.”

With that their attention shifted towards their father.

“Father, we have seen each other two days ago.” they say as they walk down the stairs.

“Nonsense, for me it felt like an century.” He said as he let the other two kids go.

As soon he did it, Chara jumped to hug him.

Again the king let out a smile and reciprocated the embrace.

Before anyone could say anything Toriel joined in.

“Asgore. You're late.”

The atmosphere suddenly became really tense.

“I know Tori- ehm Toriel, I had some troubles with some humans. I hope you weren't waiting for too long.”

Toriel stared at him for a good couple of seconds.

Then the ex queen let out a tired sign.

“No, me and Papyrus just finished preparing lunch. Please everyone, come join us in the backyard.”

As soon that Toriel left so did the oppressive atmosphere.

“Hey there big guy! How you doing?” Asked Undyne wile giving Asgore a friendly punch on the shoulder.

The king's smile returned once again.

“Oh! hello Undyne, sorry I didn't notice you.”

“Don't worry about it! Its not like you can pay everyone attention with those three!” She said as she noogied the prince's head.

Asriel let out a playful laugh and said:

“Sorry Undyne! But now dad is all ours!”

Asgore chuckled again.

They looked like a happy family...

_**If he takes the life of another child, I fear that he might fall.** _

How could they _**d o I t?**_

Play with everyone lives …

And then pretend that they were oh so innocent.

They could fool Asgore with fake hugs.

They could fool Toriel with fake innocence.

They could fool your brother with fake promises of friendship.

But they _**cannot**_ fool you.

You'll never forget who really hides behind those masks.

You'll never forget what they have done, all the suffering they caused.

_**But that's all you can do right?** _

_**No matter how angry you are, you will always be useless.** _

_**. . .** _

You were outside, in Toriel's backyard. You were sitting at the table.

It was full of all the types of food and drinks.

But you couldn't eat any of it, your nonexistent stomach turned even the thought of eating.

Thankfully Toriel (bless her soul) always had a bottle of ketchup just in case you where visiting.

Now you could pretend to be eating like everyone else.

Not that you really needed to do it since the only people let at the table were you, the monarchs and Alphys.

The missing party were fooling around not too far from you.

Seems like the captain and her unofficial underling where showing their magic skills to the kids.

After the whole “I almost speared my friend's brother” incident, you were pretty sure that Tori was never gonna let Undyne use her magic near her children ever again.

But thanks to Papyrus reassurances and a bit of puppy eyes from Frisk, they were allowed to use it.

“NOW GET READY! I WILL USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!”

“Bring it on!”

Now that you where paying attention, you noticed one peculiar detail.

Where was Metatton?

It's not like you missed him, far from it actually. But for how much you despised the tin can you knew for a fact that he'll never miss a chance to be with Papyrus.

Papyrus was the only monster that he never hurt wile being a merciless dictator.

Immediately your focus shifted to his possible murderers.

They were too occupied looking at mock battle to pay you any attention.

Then you realized one small problem.

You had no idea on what day it was.

Sure you knew certain details, Papyrus driver license, Al research.

Unfortunately these things usually happened given enough time on the surface.

Wait, for how long have you actually been on the surface anyway?

_**And now we're happy to announce that, the Saint Richard elementary school will opens it's doors for both humans and monsters!** _

Nope, that's not important for now. The only thing you should focus was figuring out if that diva was still alive.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!”

Ok, one problem at a time.

“Young lady!/Undyne!” Both Monarchs shouted. But as soon they turned around they went silent.

You turn your head to see what was going on, and almost fell from your chair in a fit of laughter.

Undyne, the heroine of the Underground, was _**running away**_ from a dog sized blaster.

It was barking happily wile it was chasing her.

Immediately Asgore was looking at you with a preoccupied expression.

You gave him a look that said: “don't worry 'bout it”

His response was a simple nod.

“LUCY, STOP CHASING UNDYNE!”

A yes, Lucy. Your brother personal and singular blaster.

It's been a wile since you last saw it.

The doc wanted to give pap a GB so that he won't feel alone when you and him were at the lab.

_**Umm doc, do you think that's a good idea? Those are weapons you know.** _

Of course the GB given to paps was a defect.

Still even if it wasn't on par with the others it could do significant damage if set off.

It was thanks to that little experiment that you two figured out that the blasters where somewhat alive.

Their appearance and demeanor changed in sync with the user magic and emotions.

You still remember the doc's face when he saw how fast it changed from killing machine to small puppy.

Yup, your brother is that awesome.

That's why Lucy was so small and friendly, hell you had your doubts if it could still fire.

Your blasters on the other hand.

Welp, no need to explain why Asgore was concerned.

_**Sometimes even your magic scared you.** _

Talking about scared, the kids turned from amused to downright terrorized when Lucy turned to look at them.

You couldn't blame them really, they knew better than anyone what it felt like to be on the receiving end of those things.

And seeing one of the most harmless monster, suddenly whip out one of those would scare anyone.

What you could blame them for was what they did to end up in this position.

But before they did anything out of fear, you walked to the small blaster.

Under the confused looks of everyone except your brother.

As soon it spotted you it flew straight towards you.

After it landed on your chest its started nuzzling you wile making cooing noises.

You honestly didn't know if it recognized you as it's creator or if it was Papyrus influence.

What you were sure of was that everyone looked extremely confused.

You let out an amused chuckle and say:

“Hey there little buddy, it's been a wile since I saw you huh?”

The small blaster simply replied with a happy bark.

You return the others confused stare and say.

“What? You guys never seen Lucy before?”

_**. . .** _

“so y-your brother can s-summon small flying skulls?” Asked a curios Alphys.

“Nope.” you reply, “ he can summon just this one.”

You were back at the table with everyone included.

“Wait, you could summon your own cool pet, and never told anyone about it!?” Said Undyne as she turned towards Papyrus.

“METATTON KNOWS.”

“HOW?!”

“HE ASKED ME IF I HAD ANY PETS OTHER THAN MY BROTHER PET ROCK, AND HE TROUGH THAT LUCY WAS ADORABILE!”

“W-when did you tell him?” Asked Alphys.

“BEFORE HE WENT ON TOUR, HE'S GONNA COME BACK SOON ISN'T HE?”

Tour huh? Well that explains why he wasn't present.

“Yes, h-he will be b-back in about three days.”

“I through you shoved 'em to Frisk during your battle.” you say.

“Is that your special attack?” they signed.

Papyrus nodded, then said:

“I WAS GOING TO, BUT THAT WHITE MENACE SCARED LUCY OFF!”

“White menace?” Asgore asks.

“The small white dog that likes to annoy people.”

Toriel made a small laugh.

“Oh! I trough I was the only one that interacted with him, I wonder how he made out of the ruins.”

“Beats me, the little guy seems to appear everywhere in the most unconventional time.”

If the doc was still here, he would have a field day trying to figure out the small anomaly.

“But that's not the point! How come Papyrus is the only monster that can do this!” Said Undyne as she pointed at Lucy.

The small blaster let out a puzzled bark.

The kids were looking at you, Chara looked like they wanted to murder you.

You simply gave 'em a lazy smile.

“Well s-summoning magic is k-kinda rare isn't it?”

“Yes it is. Papyrus for how long were you able to to this?” asked the king.

“I DON'T REMEMBER? BROTHER DO YOU?”

“Yeah you where still a baby bones when it happened, almost gave me a hearth attack.”

“Wait you can't do that?” Asked Undyne.

Once again everyone was looking at you.

“Nope. I'm not as cool as my brother, can't do that.”

Well it was kinda the truth, you couldn't summon something so pure like Lucy.

The only thing that your magic is good for is killing.

You excepted skeptical looks from the kids, but not from Undyne.

Her face was unreadable.

“Papyrus, can I pet it?” Asriel asked.

Chara looked at their brother like he had grown a second head.

“OF COURSE YOU CAN! LUCY GO SAY HI TO THE YOUNG PRINCE!”

And with a happy bark Lucy flew towards Asriel.

Maybe it was a little bit to fast for him, since he flinched when the small GB tried to nuzzle him.

“LUCY!” Reprehended Papyrus. “ PLEASE, BE GENTLE WITH THE PRINCE!”

The blaster completely ignored its owner, and kept it's “assault” on the prince.

Asriel looked like he was about to cry.

You could feel the murderous aura coming off both Chara and Toriel.

Even the king was starting to look pissed.

And since you didn't want your brother in trouble with the matriarch of the household.

_**Or in sights of a vengeful psychopath.** _

You called out for the blaster.

“Lucy.” the blaster turned around to face you with a playful bark.

“How 'bout you turn down a notch, the kid doesn't like too much excitement.”

For a moment the blaster was puzzled, but after looking at the prince it settled on his legs a gave him way gentle nuzzle on his belly.

The prince laughter was like a switch that stopped Toriel and Chara from jumping at the blaster.

Asgore gave you a thankful look.

“Thank you Sans.” Said the prince as he was petting the GB.

“Don't mention it.” Was your response.

Frisk gave you a smile.

_**It's not like I'm doing this for his sake kiddo.** _

“C'mon Chara pet it! You no idea how smooth it is!”

Chara looked like they wanted to refuse, but they didn't account for the power of the prince's puppy eyes.

Their will crumbled in seconds.

“How come it listens you more than Papyrus?” Asked Undyne.

“Heh, Lucy's like a smaller Pap. Very excitable and always ready to make new friends. maybe it sees me as the big bro too.”

“SANS! STOP EMBARRASSING ME IN FRONT OF OUR FRIENDS!”

“Heh c'mon bro. You know that you're a skele _ **ton**_ cooler than Lucy.”

Everyone except Toriel gave you a nasty look.

“What? You guys didn't like my joke? Fortunately for you I got a skele _ **ton**_ more!”

Once again Toriel laughter made your smile genuine.

_**. . .** _

You completely hate this outcome.

But the humans insisted that this was the best course of action.

And you couldn't blame them. It was the fifth time someone tried to end your life.

A public trial conducted using monsters law, will show the humans that your subjects are in fact people with rights and not denizens of the underworld, or whatever those protesters said.

Your supporters can't protect you forever, if some bad people saw that the king was so easy to target, what will stop them from targeting weaker monsters.

Or even worse they'll target your family.

_**You remember seeing your son dust on your flower bed.** _

_**Your queen was waling in agony.** _

_**But you could feel only one thing.** _

_**A N G E R.** _

You needed to show the humans that any action against your people will be punished.

But the reason why you didn't like it was because there was only one monster that could carry on this duty.

_**Wait, Sans. Is that a...?** _

_**Don't worry 'bout it fluffybuns, I know you need help with those.** _

He already carried a heavy burden on his shoulders.

And asking him for more would be insensitive.

But you had a kingdom to protect, no matter the cost.

You let out a tired sigh. Once again the humans manged to back you up in a corner.

You look at your judge.

You didn't need to check him to see that he's exhausted.

Of course he was an expert at hiding it, but you have known him for a lifetime.

You both carry the same burden.

And you were pretty sure that your judge won't be thrilled to know that it was going to become heavier.

_**. . .** _


	2. What is a judge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then what kind of monster could ever be unbiased after knowing that their king was almost murdered!?” 
> 
> “i know just the one.”
> 
> Undyne froze for a second.
> 
> Toriel looked at Asgore with a puzzled expression, then it changed to one of realization.
> 
> “Asgore Dreemurr. Don't tell me that you still have a Judge?”

_**To kill for yourself is murder.** _

_**To kill for your government, is heroic.** _

_**To kill for entertainment, is harmless.** _

_**-Spec Ops: The line.** _

The only thing you felt as Muffet turned to to dust was the increase of your _**LV.**_

After her death you saw a small spider with a flower on it's back.

Without any hesitation you swiftly crushed it under your boot.

Of course the _**EXP**_ gained was almost insignificant, but you had to make sure you gained enough.

For what, you weren't sure.

This route was completely new for you.

At the start you felt disgusted at even the thought of killing all of your friends.

_**That was hundreds of resets ago.** _

But then, the numbness started taking a hold of you.

You tried _**E V E R Y T H I N G**_ you could think to of.

You spared, killed. And everything in between.

And now you were starving for something, _**anything**_ new.

But no matter what you did, no matter how many _**resets**_ you did, nothing changed.

Every time you reached the surface you were always brought back at the start.

You were trapped by your own power.

Still it's not like you didn't reset by your own will.

You still had to find a way to _**SAVE HIM.**_

_**We need to move forward.** _

You silently agree with the voice in your head.

There was no point in trying to justify your actions.

You've become a monster.

_**Don't worry partner, it's not like it does matter.** _

For how much you wanted to disagree, they had a point.

No matter what you did, you could always go back like nothing ever happened.

You start walking away from Muffet's lair with haste.

After all you have a new ending to see.

_**. . .** _

You knew for a fact that this run was too easy.

Sure Undyne had been a pain in the ass to get through, but even the determination filled heroine had her limits.

_**You still remember her face as she melted into the ground.** _

Everyone except her went down in basically one blow.

Even Alphys greatest creation, Metatton NEO was a pushover.

No one could stop you now, you had become unstoppable.

_**Not even yourself.** _

You where too invested now, going back wasn't a option anymore.

_**. . .** _

When you reached the judgment hall you almost forgot about Sans.

Last time you saw him he threatened you.

You still remember the way you shuddered after he disappeared into nothingness.

But it quickly went into the back of your mind, the grind for _**EXP**_ took all of your attention.

He was standing into the middle of the hall, waiting.

You almost laughed.

Does this idiot really think he can do anything?

_**One left...** _

You could feel the desire for _**EXP**_ starting to cloud all of your senses.

In no time the only thing you could focus was him.

Your eyes started glowing with a red gleam.

It was like you were on autopilot, before even thinking of walking towards him you were already doing it.

_**We will show this fool what happens when someone gets in our way.** _

_**. . .** _

_**You are so tired...** _

You felt like every part of your body was on fire, your wounds were bleeding profusely.

How you could even feel pain was beyond you.

Your _**LV**_ was high enough to numb all of feelings.

But every time one of his attacks struck you, every _**single**_ ounce of regret and guilt that was suppressed stabbed into your soul.

_**Karma courses** _ _**through** _ _**your veins.** _

“Our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum.” he spoke.

You tried to dodge a barrage of bones by diving behind a pillar. But you were quickly stopped when your soul was turned blue.

You had no time to react before you got slammed unto the ground, creating a wall of dust.

Immediately you rushed outside of it, hoping that you could take your opponent by surprise.

He dodged your blow with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

Once again your soul was gripped by a cold embrace.

But this time you weren't slammed to the ground, he was just holding you in midair.

He spoke again with a noticeable desperation.

“Timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting. . .”

You where flung at nearest pillar with extreme force.

Some of your ribs were broken at the impact.

_**It's not like it will be permanent.** _

You throw the knife at him faster than one of Undyne spears.

He simply sidesteps it, and looks at you with an amused expression.

Then he continues speaking.

“That's your fault, isn't it?”

After he finished speaking he disappeared into nothing.

Just to reappear right on your left side.

_**FRISK LOOK OUT!** _

You didn't have the time to react, the volley of bones that where thrown your way were too fast.

With a sickening crunch one of the spear-like bones was impaled into your right shoulder.

If you still had a voice you would be screaming.

“You can't understand how this feels...”

Your soul was turned blue.

But this time instead of throwing you around he made your movements slower.

It felt like a boulder was crushing you.

Bones ripped through the floor and went straight towards you.

Fortunately you managed to escape the attack with almost no injures.

Or that's what you thought before another bone went through your left leg.

It tore muscle and bone with ease.

You fell face first into the tile floor.

You are unarmed and with impaired movement.

There was no point into fighting back.

But your determination wont let you give up.

As you where trying to crawl away he followed calmly from behind.

After a watching you struggle for a moment he decided to end your suffering.

He grabbed your hair and pulled you up.

_**Dad please let me go!** _

You don't know if that memory belongs to you.

“Knowing that one day, without any warning...”

You didn't even flinch as he locked you in place with a couple of blue bones.

He took two steps back.

“It's all going to be reset."

Your mind went blank

_**He remembers...** _

_**But how?** _

_**I don't know! This doesn't make any-** _

A low growl made you refocus on reality.

What was staring you down was the product of nightmares.

It was a dragon-like skull, it had a big maw that was filled with sharp fangs.

Before you could recover from the shock of looking at a eldritch horror, it produced a bright light in it's maw with a high pinched sound.

Then with a deafening sound you were enveloped in a bright white light.

You died in an instant.

“It's been a wile since we saw each other in here.”

You open your eyes to find yourself in a familiar void.

But what took your attention was the other entity with you.

“Chara-”You didn't get to finish your sentence not because of your damaged vocal cords but from the unbearable pain that hit you from nowhere.

You fall into the ground

“FRISK!”

_**You can feel your sins crawling on your back.** _

You could feel the dust of all the monsters you killed on your skin.

It was like someone poured hot glue all over your body.

You could feel it entering your lungs.

But thankfully your soul roommate decided that you've suffered enough.

A pair of hands gripped your shoulders.

And with that the raging fire that was consuming your soul disappeared.

“Are you alright partner?”

You didn't even had the strength to nod, so you simply leaned on them.

Chara let out a sigh.

You two eventually seated on the black ground in each other arms.

Again Chara broke the silence.

“What the hell was that?”

You slowly shake your head.

After a couple of seconds they speak again.

“How can that guy be so powerful? It makes no sen-”

They went silent as you both felt a familial invisible force pulling your shared soul.

You immediately tightened your hold on Chara.

They were glaring into the infinite darkness.

“Can't you give them a break?! Don't you see that they're hurt!”

The invisible pull simply became stronger.

With that Chara stared into your eyes and said with a soft voice:

“Don't worry Frisky, I'll figure something out.”

You felt your grip on them starting to fade.

“Just hold on for a wile ok?”

And with that you were back in the Judgment Hall.

“You look frustrated about something.”

His voice made you jump.

“Looks like I'm pretty good at my job huh?”

You hope that Chara comes back soon.

_**. . .** _

The day was going without a hitch.

There was good food, good friends and bad laughs.

Of course everything had to go to hell.

It was almost sunset when it happened, you where still outside sitting at the table with everyone.

Asgore cleared his throat taking everyone attention.

“Friends, I'm afraid that there's a serious matter that we have to discuss.”

And with that the atmosphere started to become tense.

“What you're talking about big guy?” said Undyne, as she warped her arm around Alphys.

You saw Toriel give Asgore one of her glares.

Asgore however, was completely unfazed.

“Dad?” Asked the prince.

Asgore let out a tired sigh, then he gave everyone a serious look.

“In this past months there have been several attempts at my life.”

It was like a bomb was dropped in the middle of the backyard.

There where shouts and panicked looks were exchanged.

Papyrus lost his focus and Lucy disappeared into nothingness.

You didn't participate in the chaos, you were too busy having a silent conversation with Asgore.

_**Why didn't you say anything sooner?** _

_**You know why...** _

Before you could say anything else Asgore stopped the ensuing chaos with a firm voice.

“Everyone calm down at once!”

After a good couple of seconds of silence the king spoke again.

“But do not be alarmed I-”

“DON'T BE ALLARMED? YOU JUST SAID THAT SOMEONE TRIED TO KILL YOU!” Shouted Undyne.

Alphys tried to calm down her girlfriend by rubbing her small circles in her back.

“Undyne! Th-there's no n-need to shout, calm down.”

You honestly felt bad for Undyne, risking losing your second father wasn't really a fun prospect.

She had tears in her single eye.

A single sob took everyone attention.

Asriel was crying, wile Chara was trying to console their brother.

Their eyes were gleaming with a red glow, a scowl was the only expression they were wearing.

Frisk in the meanwhile was staring blankly ahead. They looked completely hollow.

_**That, uh. your cue to laugh. Or uh, emote at all...?** _

“Oh my sweet boy come here.” said Toriel as she hugged Asriel.

“Asgore, you better _**explain**_ everything.”

To say that Toriel looked pissed was an understatement.

But It looked like her anger wasn't completely directed at the king.

He took one long breath and and said:

“As I said, there have been attempts to take my life by a rouge group of humans. But as you can see, I'm in perfect health”

Undyne tried to open her mouth.

A harsh look from the king stopped her.

“Thankfully my human supporters managed to not only to protect my safety, but also managed to identify and capture a member of this organization.”

“This aren't bad news Asgore.”

“No, my supporters have asked me to make a public trial using monster law.”

Everyone but Toriel looked confused.

You had to fake a confused look but you knew exactly what this meant.

_**And didn't like it one bit.** _

“Public t-trial?” stammered Alphys

“Yes, their idea to show the humans that they can't do whatever they want on us monsters without consequences.”

Toriel let out a sarcastic laugh.

“Are you Insane?! _**Asgore,**_ did you forget that was fear the reason we got sealed under a mountain in the first place!”

“Tori-”

“Don't Tori me Dreemurr! You know better that anyone that making the human afraid of us would be idiotic, do you really want to throw away everything Frisk did for us?”

“There is no other option, what do you think will happen if they kill me?”

“Do you really think that I care what happens to you!?”

You saw a flash of pain behind Asgore eyes.

“WHAT THE FUCK TORIEL!”

Undyne was about to lounge at the ex-queen, but it was your brother that managed to defuse the situation.

“PLEASE STOP! THE CHILDREN ARE GETTING UPSET!”

It was true, the prince was shaking uncontrollably.

Frisk didn't change in their behavior, it was like they were frozen in time.

But what made you freeze for a second was then fact that the demon was shedding tears.

Huh... they're really good at pretending aren't they?

The price was shaking in what seemed a mix between sadness and anger.

“Asriel I didn't-” Toriel didn't even managed to finish her sentence that the prince was out of her embrace.

And took off running into the woods.

Or that was his plan before you blinked right in front of him.

“I don't think that's a good idea _**tibia-**_ honest.”

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“AZZY!” in a heartbeat Chara was right in front of their brother, shielding him from you.

If looks could kill, you and every life form in the woods behind you would be dead.

“Don't get close comedian.”

You simply raise your arms in I mean no harm gesture and say:

“Chill out pal, would you rather leave your brother alone in the woods, wile it's getting dark?”

You both already knew the answer.

“MY BROTHER IS RIGHT TINY HUMAN, THE WOODS CAN BE QUITE DANGEROUS AT NIGHTIME!” Spoke Papyrus as he walked towards them.

Asriel was still staring at you, completely frozen.

“Azzy?”

_**What is going on with the ~~flower~~?** _

“My son, are you alright?”

You almost didn't notice Asgore walking towards you.

_**Too occupied keeping your eyes on the freak.** _

At that Asriel snapped out of his trance.

“Yeah I'm f-fine, sorry...”

“Do not worry, it's not your fault... lets get back to our friends.”

And with that Asgore scooped Asriel into his arms.

As he was lifting the prince he gave you a thankful look.

But your attention was on Asriel.

_**Kid looks like he's gonna dust any moment.** _

“FEAR NOT YOUNG PRINCE NO ONE IS UPSET WITH YOU, IF YOU WANT I CAN GET LUCY BACK JUST FOR YOU!”

“r-really?”

“OF COURSE! NOW LETS GET BACK TO EVERYONE.”

As they turn around you let out a tired sigh.

Can't never have a normal day huh?

_**. . .** _

It took a wile, but eventually everyone managed to calm down.

The kids were all sitting beside each other, petting Lucy.

It was purring happily.

“So w-when is the t-trial going to be d-done?”

Asgore turned to look at Alphys, he had been staring at the kids for some time.

“It's not decided yet, we still have to make some preparation first.”

“Preparations? Who's this human? Let me have five minutes with them!” spoke Undyne as she readied a spear.

“No! The human must be judged fairly by someone that wont be unbiased.”

“Do you think that the humans would actually defend you?” asked Undyne with a dark tone.

“I already told you, the trial will be done using monster law.”

“Then what kind of monster could ever be unbiased after knowing that their king was almost murdered!?”

“i know just the one.”

Undyne froze for a second.

Toriel looked at Asgore with a puzzled expression, then it changed to one of realization.

“ _ **Asgore Dreemurr.**_ Don't tell me that you still have a _**Judge?**_ ”

Well fu-

“Yes, I do.”

“W-what are y-you two talking a-about?” Asked Alphys.

However she was completely ignored.

“I can't believe you! Wasn't decided that after our migration out of the mountain, most if not all of the royal guard was to be dismantled?”

“This judge was never part of the royal guard.”

Before she could say anything else Undyne spoke out.

“Why would a judge be part of the guard?”

Toriel expression went blank for a second.

“She doesn't know... the captain of the royal guard, _**doesn't know**_ what a _**judge**_ is?!”

The kids cringed at the tone that Toriel was using.

“What you mean I don't know what a judge is? Aren't they the people that job is-”

“Oh my goodness, she has no idea...”

“I don't think anyone knows what you two are talking about.” You spoke out

Asgore looks at you with an unreadable expression.

“You're right, i think that an explanation must be done.”

“But first...”

“Frisk, please come here for a second. I must ask you something”

The human stopped petting the small blaster, and walked towards Asgore.

“Before you reached me in the throne room, did you meet a monster in a golden hall?”

They stopped for a second, then nodded in affirmation.

“Then I must ask you, do you know who they are?”

Again they nodded.

Asgore put his hands on their shoulders.

“Child, you must understand the importance of this knowledge. You _**cannot**_ under any circumstances tell anyone their identity, your _**safety**_ depends on it.”

Frisk was taken back by the king's tone, but eventually they nodded.

Both Chara and Asriel were staring at you.

_**Haven't you two heard what your dad said?** _

_**Stop staring at me you freaks.** _

After you made you eye sockets go dark for a split second they stopped their staring.

Still the prince was giving you side glances.

“Asgore, what are talking about? What the hell is this judge?!”

“Do you know what hierarchy means, Undyne?”

Undyne blinked twice with her good eye before responding.

“Yeah! Of course I know, I'm talking with a king after all.”

“Good, now let me educate you on how our kingdom is structured.”

He took a breath.

“First of all picture in your mind a pyramid, then-”

“Your m-majesty I t-think that everyone knows w-what is an h-hierarchy.”

Asgore looked like a fish out of water.

You almost laughed at his expression, he looked like he wanted to disappear. In a good Alphys like way.

Toriel let out a sigh, then spoke.

“What Asgore was trying to explain, was the position of power of the judge in our kingdom.”

Asgore let out a cough and said:

“Yes, that was my intention. Thank you Tori-”

She glared at him.

“Tori-el.”

“SO THE JUDGE MUST BE SOMEONE REALLY IMPORTANT!”

Asgore snapped out of his embarrassed state.

“You're right Papyrus, the judge is the most important role in the Underground.”

“WOWIE! I CAN'T BELIVE I NEVER HEARD OF IT, I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET THEM!”

“If they are so important, why is that no one knows they exist?” asked Undyne.

Everyone looked at Asgore with a puzzled expression.

Toriel had a knowing look in her eyes.

Asgore stared at Undyne with unblinking eyes.

“Undyne, how many times did you have to arrest someone?”

She looked puzzled for a moment, but eventually she spoke.

“Not that many, most of the time if took a good lecture if someone was getting rowdy. I never had to use any type of real force, it's not like we had any really bad people back in the Underground.”

“You must thank the judge for that.”

“What are talking about?”

The king let out a tired sigh.

“Do you really think that all the monsters in the Underground were all peaceful?”

“Of course not! Not everyone is Papyrus after all!”

“NYEH!”

“But I never encountered someone that was... you know a murderer.”

“Of course you didn't, the judge was active before you became the captain.”

“Dad what is a judge exactly?” Asked Asriel.

The king took a long breath.

“The judge was created by my father back before the war. Their role was to make sure that both humans and monsters followed the laws that united the two, and if there was a dispute, the judge would make sure that it wont escalate.”

“They were also protectors of the royal family, and they usually worked with the royal guard.”

“Then why didn't this judge worked with me?” Asked Undyne.

Asgore lowered his gaze.

“War changed everything...”

“My father became more and more paranoid as the war went on. He stopped trusting anyone in the kingdom. Nobles, friends, even his family. He thought that as soon he lowered his guard, he would be backstabbed.”

“But there was one monster that he could still trust with no problem.”

“T-the j-judge, b-but why t-them?” Alphys asked.

Asgore took a breath, then he spoke again.

“All I know is, that they completely devoted their body and soul to the king...”

“SO THAT'S GOOD RIGHT?”

“Unfortunately no. The old judge made a bad mistake, they got _**too**_ close with my father, and he took the opportunity to make sure that everyone was loyal to the crown...”

“W-what do you m-mean?” Asked Alphys.

“Instead of being a mediator between two kingdoms, they became my father's right hand...”

“They did the dirty work for the king when he found someone problematic, and I'm not talking about humans.” Said Toriel with a scowl on her face.

Everyone looked at Asgore with a shocked expression.

“It is true unfortunately, my father wasn't a good monster. _**LOVE**_ completely changed him, in the worst way imaginable. ”

“And his judge was crushed by their own sins.”

Heh, you already knew this...

It was a price that every judge that broke the oath had to pay.

_**KR**_ it's a double edged sword, yes people with high **_LV_** were especially vulnerable to it.

It also nullified any _**EXP**_ gain if the one you judged was indeed too far gone.

But killing someone innocent...

_**Your single HP was way higher back then.** _

After Asgore last sentence a heavy silence fell at the table.

Lucy let out a whine after Asriel stopped petting it.

The silence lasted for about a minute, but it felt like an eternity.

It was Undyne that broke the it.

“Jeez, I'm so sorry Asgore.”

The king gave her a weak smile.

“Do not worry Undyne, centuries have passed. I'm fine.”

_**Liar.** _

She gave him a skeptical look

“But that's not what I what to talk you about.”

“Undyne the reason why you never knew of the judge, is because after all the damage that my father has done, now they aren't seen as a good thing...”

“There are a lot of monsters that would be upset knowing that the role still exist.”

“ _ **Upset**_ you say?”

C'mon lady I know you don't like fluffybuns anymore but give him a break.

Toriel was looking at Asgore with a expression of pure anger.

“Tori-”

“No. Dreemurr, you can't object this! How can you still have a judge after all the suffering they caused?!”

“What they did was and still is unforgivable... but you must understand this judge is different! They-”

I don't want to hear it Asgore! How can you trust someone with that much power is beyond me.”

Asgore was about to speak but was interrupted.

“W-wait h-how strong is t-the j-judge?” asked Alphys.

Undyne looked at Asgore with interest.

It varies, not all judges are equal... but the current one.”

“They're way stronger that any monster that I have ever encountered...”

_**And yet you were still powerless.** _

_**What a joke.** _

  
  


There were several seconds of silence.

“WHAT! You're telling me there's someone stronger than you! And I never sparred with them?!”

The king let out an amused chuckle.

Toriel was about to speak again, but thankfully whatever she wanted to say was interrupted by your brother.

“YOUR MAJESTY I DON'T UNDERSTAND, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TRIAL?”

“Papyrus...”

“I'M SURE THAT IF WE JUST TALK WITH THE HUMAN THEY WILL SURELY UNDERSTAND-”

“Papyrus.”

“THERE'S NO NEED TO DO ANYTHING RASH...”

“Papyrus, I need to do this before anything bad happens.”

“What do you mean?” Asked Undyne.

“As you all know there's a lot of humans that don't... think that highly of me, to put It mildly.”

“And with good reasons.”

Asgore ignored Toriel comment, and continued.

“And I wouldn't have done anything about it if the hate was only aimed at me.”

Undyne was about to speak.

The king stopped her.

“But what will the humans do after they realize that the king of monsterkind is an easy target?”

No one spoke, so the king continued speaking.

“How long will it take before they target some other innocent monster on street?”

He turned around to face Toriel with a tired expression.

“Or worse what if they try to harm our children?”

That completely silenced the ex queen.

“WHY WOULD SOMEONE TRY TO HARM THE CHILDREN? AREN'T BOTH FRISK AND CHARA HUMANS?”

This world didn't deserve your brother.

_**And neither did you.** _

“Unfortunately there are some people that wont stop at nothing just to make sure that I suffer.”

Lucy let out a sad whine.

But the petting from the prince didn't cheer up the blaster.

“That's why I have been telling you all of this, I couldn't stay silent until something happened.”

“W-what now?”

“Now we keep going forward. For how much I want to keep you safe, I can't just take away your freedom and privacy.”

“I just ask you all to be careful from now on, and report anything suspicious to me.”

“What about the judge?” You ask.

The look that Asgore gave you said one thing only:

_**We speak later.** _

“As I said the trial still need preparation first, I will let you know when it will take place.”

“Are you sure that this judge would make the right decision?” Asked Undyne.

“I trust them with all my being.”

Toriel narrowed her eyes.

A familiar ringtone stopped everyone from speaking.

It was coming from Asgore.

He pulled from god knows where some kind of cellphone.

It was so tiny into his hands.

“Hello this is Asgore, who I am speaking with?”

You couldn't hear what the voice on the other side said.

“Yes, I understand. I will be there shortly.”

After putting away his phone (seriously where the hell did it go?) the king got up from his chair.

“Am afraid that I have leave, my presence is required somewhere else unfortunately.”

“Dad...” spoke Chara.

“Worry not my child, I will be safe.” Said Asgore.

“I know it was a lot to take in so suddenly, but please don't forget to be careful from now on.”

And with that Asgore made his exit.

The atmosphere that the king left behind was heavy and oppressive.

Yep, today was a good day.

_**. . .** _

Toriel's house was completely silent.

Usually you loved some quiet, but this time it was uncomfortable.

You couldn't even sleep, lowering your guard now is basically suicide.

_**Not like you wouldn't have minded a quick break.** _

You shake your head at that invasive thought.

You look out the window in the living room.

It was pretty late.

After the whole mess Toriel insisted that everyone stayed at her home for the rest of the day.

And from staying only for the day it turned into a sleepover.

You couldn't blame her really, the poor lady was everyone's mom after all.

So now you were sitting on the couch staring into the darkness of the room.

**Sometimes if stare hard enough you catch some glimpses of him.**

And you would have remained that way until the morning if Toriel didn't came down in the living room.

She stopped to look at you.

Of course you were faking to be asleep.

After a few seconds she turned to go back the way she came.

Now you had to choose.

Stay put and don't do anything, or try to comfort Toriel.

It didn't take quantum physics to figure out that she was in distress.

She was about to go up the stairs.

_**Friend are you alright?** _

_**Yeah why do ask?** _

_**You didn't laugh at my joke.** _

“You ok T?”

Toriel lets out a surprised gasp.

“Sans! I didn't know you were awake.” She spoke in a hushed tone.

“I heard you walking down the stairs.” You simply reply.

“I'm so sorry! I will let you sleep-”

“You know I wont mind staying awake if you want to talk.”

That stopped her retreat.

“Very well, please follow me to kitchen. I don't want to wake up the others.”

You silently nod as you follow her.

As soon you went inside she spoke out.

“Please make yourself comfortable, I'll make some tea.”

You sit quietly on the chair that faced the entrance to the kitchen.

Thankfully Toriel didn't comment on that.

After a couple of minutes she finished preparing the tea.

She seated on your left, with two steaming cups.

You silently thank her as you sip from the cup.

It took you a couple of minutes to break the silence.

“Say something, don’t be _**chai**_ ”

She let out a snort.

You grin, and with an amused voice say:

“Why the _**oolong**_ face?"

Toriel almost let out a full blown laugh, but she managed to stop herself in time.

"For real T. Are you ok?"

She let out a sigh.

"Yes my friend, I'm just a little bit tired."

"C'mon Tori, if you weren't worried 'bout anything you wouldn't be here right now."

“I'm that easy to read my friend?”

“Nha, I don't think anyone would be cheering after this mess of a day.”

The ex queen nodded in response.

Again silence fell in the kitchen, but it was short lived.

“My friend please be honest with do you think that I'm a bad monster?”

You almost spit out the tea in your mouth.

“Why would I ever think that-”

“Sans please, today my behavior was inexcusable...”

You went silent, so she continued.

“I don't want to see Asgore hurt... I really don't.”

“But after he said that he still had a judge, I snapped...”

You wait a couple of seconds before talking.

“Why do you hate this monster that much? I don't think that you know em' do you?”

“No. I don't know who they're, and yes it's unjust to view them in bad light without knowing them.”

“But...” You continue.

“The old judge, they made sure that my life was miserable...”

“What?!”

“I don't want get into the details, but not many know this. Back in the day I never had any royal dust.”

“Wait, you were...”

“Just a common girl trying to live her life at the fullest.”

Well, you didn't expect this.

Asgore never told you Toriel's past.

“It was like a dream come true you know.”

“It was just another normal day, but everything changed when I bumped into the prince.”

She let out a small laugh.

“He ruined my dress... and he felt so bad about it that he invited me to the palace to get it fixed.”

“Even after the entire palace was in uproar because the prince let in a peasant and gave her new clothes, he still invited me to join him for a cup of tea.”

“The rest is history.”

You blink a couple of times.

“Welp, no wonder that no one knows. If I knew better I would said that Asgore was the one without any royal dust-line.”

Toriel let out a small laugh.

“I have to thank his mother for molding me into the monster that I today. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be still alive.”

“What are talking 'bout?”

She lowered her gaze.

“I told you before didn't I?”

She took a breath, then continued speaking.

“The king order their judge to make me disappear if I where to be unsuitable for the role of queen.”

Holy fuck.

Yeah no wonder why Toriel didn't like the existence of another judge.

_**Just imagine what would happen if she knew.** _

_**That her dear friend is in fact not only a murderer, but the judge as well.** _

A shiver went up your spine.

“T. I don't know what to say...”

She gave you a smile.

“Do not worry my friend, a long time has passed. It doesn't upset me anymore like it used to.”

“Didn't Asgore do anything 'bout it?”

“He... tried, but as you know my ex husband isn't the most strong willed monster.”

“He never stood a chance against his father.”

“But that's not what it has been plaguing me...”

You refocus on her, your tea had gone cold a wile ago.

“You're worried for the trial right?”

She took a sip from her cup.

“It feels like we're back in the past... We are on the surface, our relationship with the humans is tense but fortunately not on the brink of war.”

“You're afraid that this judge will cause another war?”

“I'm going to be honest with you my friend. I don't care if we get sealed back underground.”

“Surface or not, now there's only one thing I care about.”

After she spoke her gaze focused on the entrance of the kitchen.

“The kids.”

She nods wordlessly.

“How many people were ever gifted a second chance like this one?” She asks.

“Not only Frisk filled a hollow part of my soul back, they even managed to bring back my lost children.”

“I was truly blessed by some miracle. But even thinking that something could happen to them again...”

The poor lady didn't even finish her sentence.

She was silently weeping.

You get up from the chair and walk beside Toriel.

But before you could do anything she grabbed you by your shoulders.

“What if can't protect them? What can I do if a human wants to take them away from me?”

“Lady.”

“I can't lose them again Sans! I just-”

She was hyperventilating.

“Toriel! Snap out of it!”

Her eyes started to get unfocused.

_**DAD! PLEASE WAKE UP!** _

_**Buddy... did you just call me...?** _

_**The small reptilian monster started to cry.** _

_**I t-trough t-that you w-were g-going to d-die!** _

You felt a familiar pain in your left eye socket.

Focus pal, this isn't the time.

“C'mon T. take deep breaths.”

She didn't heard what you said, so you got closer to her and whispered.

“Lady where are we?”

You answered before anything happened.

“We are on the surface, in your house. Your children are now asleep upstairs.”

At that her breathing started to slow down.

“Nothing is gonna happen to em'. And if anyone even troughs 'bout harming them my bro and Undyne are going to give'em a bad time.”

_**. . .** _

You're worried about your brother.

It seems like every day he edges closer to the point of no return.

You're not the only one that knows this of course, but no matter what everyone does he keeps getting worse.

And of course he hides everything behind a smile.

But there are times when even he can't keep it up.

Those are the worse, it really shows that your brother might go to sleep and never wake up.

You're doing everything to cheer him up.

Your other sibling is doing their best too.

But his **HP** is still going down.

You have no idea on what you would do in case of his death.

_**Reset?** _

No. You have to stay determined.

You won't waste Chara's efforts to get this ending.

You _**SAVED**_ him once, you can do it again.

_**. . .** _

It took about twenty minutes for Toriel to “calm down.”

She was exhausted beyond words.

“My goodness Sans I'm so sorry-”

“Don't even say it T. I couldn't leave you like that.”

“But-”

“No _ **buts,**_ since ya know... I don't have one.”

A small smile appeared on her face.

“Listen Tori, I know that you don't like this whole ordeal.”

Her tiny smile vanished.

“But antagonizing fluffybuns won't do any good to anyone.”

She tried to speak.

You interrupted her.

“I'm not trying to make you forgive him, that's your choice to make. But one thing that you _**need**_ to do is to at the least _**try**_ to talk with him.”

You give the ex queen a serious look.

“I won't be easy... but you need to make at least some kinda of agreement.”

“If not for yourself, do it for your kids. I don't think that they enjoy seeing their parents tearing each other to pieces.”

After you finished your monologue she let out a sigh.

“You're right my friend... I let my hate towards the judge blinded me from what really matters”

“I will try to talk with him, for the sake of my children.”

Well you did it.

Toriel looked a lot better now.

It was a win win honestly.

You pun-pal wont hate herself and will at the least try to make some type of amends with the king.

By proxy he would feel a little bit better.

For once you managed to “protect” the royal family without failing.

Of course this was if they actually did try to fix things.

But you had a good hunch that they will.

No matter how much Toriel tried to hate Asgore she couldn't let him go.

And the king well... He never stopped loving her, no matter how much it made him suffer.

_**Do you really think you did it because you wanted to help?** _

_**Heh...** _

_**The only reason you did it was to try and keep them happy.** _

_**That would make sure that this timeline would last a little bit longer.** _

_**But guess what.** _

_**You are going to wake up in snowdin sooner or later.** _

“Sans?”

“Yeah Tori?”

She gives you a concerned look.

“You where completely frozen for a couple of seconds, are you ok?”

You grin at her.

“Heh, sorry 'bout that. I'm just _**bone-**_ tired you know?” You say with a fake yawn.

“Are you sure? You looked distressed.”

“C'mon T. You know nothing gets under my _**skin.**_ ”

Finally Toriel's smile returned.

“Of course, I'm sorry to have keep you up for so long. I will see you to- _ **marrow.**_ ”

You let out a hushed laugh.

“Don't worry 'bout it T. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Sans.”

You turn around to face her.

“Thank you.”

_**. . .** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a piece of advice?
> 
> Do NOT write too many characters in the same scene.
> 
> Dealing with a killer headache isn't fun trust me.
> 
> Ok. Rant over.
> 
> So... this was chapter two.
> 
> If I'm going to be honest, I think that it's a lesser version of chapter one.
> 
> If the first was 1.0 the second is 0.5
> 
> I blame my inability to write too many characters in the same "scene" 
> 
> But still I did everything in my power to make sure that if felt natural and organic.
> 
> Don't know if it worked, maybe I'm just overreacting.
> 
> Please let me know I'm going to lose sleep over this lmao.
> 
> Welp. Gotta go and finish Chapter three.
> 
> Expect the same period of time (about a week)
> 
> Don't be alarmed if I take an extra day or two I really want to make sure that it comes out just like i want it.
> 
> Hope to see you later.
> 
> Take care.


	3. Duty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to expect from this chapter?
> 
> A lot of coffee.
> 
> Some Fluff, I think/hope
> 
> And someone has a bad time.

_**Oh well... if it's any consolation. I had a bad year that year too.** _

_**What? You weren't working for the government during the Gulf War...** _

_**No. I was in Tenth Grade...** _

**Oh. Right. _Yuck._**

_**-Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory** _

It's a beautiful day outside.

Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming.

And it's way _**too**_ early for this shit.

“HOW CAN YOU CALL THAT MIXING?!”

There was the sound of different metal objects clashing together.

“THIS IS HOW YOU MAKE PROPER PANCAKES!”

What came next were multiple panicked shouts, even from the fish lady herself.

You sit up straight on the couch. And let out a yawn.

Wow. It's been a wile since you woke up this early.

“Young lady! You better explain why is my pan full of _**holes?!”**_

You were quite impressed in yourself. The last time you even managed to wake up in the morning was when a baby Papyrus was trying to create a trap for Santa.

“Alphys. I thought that you were going to make sure that my kitchen didn't became a _**war zone.”**_

Yeah. The doc wasn't thrilled about the rocket propelled chainsaw that almost decapitated him.

You get up from the couch. And start walking to get inside the kitchen.

Not before taking a look towards the stairs.

It seems like the ~~three~~ psychos are still asleep.

You shake your head.

It's not like Frisk was involved in that mess.

_**Right?** _

_**. . .** _

You were sitting at the table in your living room.

It was dark outside.

A couple of hours passed since you started waiting.

But your patience was rewarded right after you blinked.

The empty chair at the other end of the table was suddenly occupied by a short skeleton with a blue jacket.

Anyone else would be surprised by his sudden appearance, but to you it was nothing new.

“It took you a wile my friend, I was about to think that you wouldn't show up.”

“I had to make sure that everyone was asleep your majesty.”

He's angry.

You nod at his explanation and try to talk...

Only to be interrupted by your judge.

“Why didn't you tell me anything?”

His tone was calm and collected, but it was clear that if he had the possibility he would shout in rage.

“Sans you know why, I can't just ask you after-”

“I'm supposedto _**protect**_ you Asgore! What where you thinking?!”

You don't have an answer, after all he was right.

“I get that you didn't want anyone involved but look now.”

“Everyone knows that the judge still exist, and you almost died how many times?”

“And when were you going to tell me 'bout this trial?”

You let out a sigh.

“I know that it was extremely foolish of me to not talk with you sooner. But I didn't want to ask more from you since... well you know.”

_**My friend...** _

_**You know that you don't have to do this... Right?** _

_**I can see that you're in pain right now.** _

“At what made you change that?” he rebuts with a dark tone.

“The multiple threats that were aimed at my children.”

At that he went silent.

“Explain.” He said.

“This past months have been quite rough, there's a lot of humans that will do everything in their power to seal us back under the mountain.”

“But they are not the only ones that want to harm us...”

“Let me guess. The organization you were talking 'bout back at Toriel's?”

You nod.

“Yes, this group of humans are not like the others.”

“Why?”

“Unlike everyone else their objective is not to seal us. But to _**eradicate**_ our kind.”

His eye sockets went black.

“Shit.”

“Indeed. They are getting bigger and more bold as time passes.”

“My supporters tried to stop them multiple times, but to no avail...”

“The only thing that we managed to do successfully was the capture of one member”

“That's when the idea of a trial came in mind?”

“Yes. It's the only thing that we can do to try and prevent more harm to us.”

He lets out a tired sigh.

“This is not a good idea.”

“I know, but it's all we got.”

A couple of seconds pass.

“So who knows 'bout the threats to the kids?”

You let out a tired sigh.

“Me, my supporters and now you.”

“Are you ever gonna tell Toriel this whole ordeal?”

“No. I'm afraid that she'll do something... rash.”

His gaze went dark again.

“So instead of telling her outright, you decided to make her _**paranoid?!**_ ”

You wince at his tone.

“Friend. If she knew that her children were in danger, she would become... unstable.”

It seemed like he wanted to say otherwise, but stopped.

“I know what I'm doing is selfish, but you must understand that this situation is extremely delicate. I can't afford to have more problems in my hands.”

“I see.”

It took some time before ether of you could break the silence.

It was your judge the one that broke it.

“So... when are we going to do this thing?”

You blinked a couple of times.

“Are you going to do it?”

“Of course I'm going to do it. Who else Is going to?”

“Sides is kinda my fault that we are in this mess.”

“Should kept doing my job.” He murmurs.

“Sans...”

“Not like I haven't done it before, the only difference is the public part.”

“I hope that you already have an idea how to conceal my identity.”

“Yes of course. You will be using the old judge concealment.”

“Ugh, you know I hate that thing. Last time I used it I almost choked in that mask.”

A coupe of seconds pass

“Sans, you don't have to to it. I can always-”

“Nope, already made my choice, can't change that.”

“What is important is what you'll do after it.”

“Because you know what will happen if the human has too much _**LV**_ right?”

“And to make it worse they tried to murder the king...”

“That alone would be a good reason for a _**true**_ judgment.”

You lower your head.

“I trust in your judgment my friend.”

You two fell into a uncomfortable silence.

“When are going to tell me the _**real**_ reason why I'm here?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“You still have to tell me 'bout that phone call.”

You nod.

“I was talking to my supporters about the security measures to protect my children.”

“They had different ideas, but even they couldn't ensure their safety all the time.”

“And if they did something, Toriel would find out everything...”

“So... Do you understand what why I need your help?”

For a split second his eyes went dark.

_**Don't get close comedian.** _

You knew that something was wrong.

But there are more pressing matters to deal with.

“I want you to protect my children.” You finally say.

He only nods.

“The humans didn't like that we managed to capture one of them.”

“After the”arrest” their attempts to free her where quite numerous.”

“It was only after that we figured out that she was important.”

“How important?” He asks after snapping out.

“We do not know, but after all they did to try and get her back... She must be of some importance to them.”

“And let me guess. After the failed attempts to recover her, they decided to target the kids?”

You shake your head.

“There were only threats, very descriptive ones... Sans please, I cannot lose my children again. I-”

“Fine. I'm doing it... I'll keep your kids safe.”

Your soul felt ten times lighter.

“Only on one condition.”

After a couple of seconds you speak.

“What are your terms.” You ask with a shaky voice.

“You talk with Toriel, tell her about the kids. And maybe you two try to find some kind of middle ground.”

“I see... Very well I accept your conditions my friend. Will you protect my children from any harm?”

“Nobody ain't gonna touch 'em, I promise.”

A smile worms on your face.

“There are no words to describe how grateful am... Thank you.”

“Yeah, don't thank me yet. And 'bout the trial?”

“I wasn't lying when I told that there was preparation to do first. You'll be the first one to know when and where.”

Before he could say anything you take out a small phone.

He looks at you with a unreadable look.

“Here, take this.” You say as you hand him the phone.

“What is this for?” He asks.

“A way to contact me in case something bad happens... And remember, the judge has this phone... Not Sans the skeleton.”

He nods wordlessly.

After a couple of seconds he speaks.

“Welp. If that's all I'm going back, there's a certain piece of furniture that's waiting for me. Oh! And _**remember**_ to talk with T.”

“yes of course. I wont forget-”

He was already gone.

_**. . .** _

When you woke you felt nothing.

There was no tiredness.

And no familiar pain in your soul.

You were completely empty, a hollow shell.

It felt like when you were still a flower.

A sudden wave of dread hit you.

You immediately check if your body was still the one you were born with.

It was quite difficult considering your blurry vision.

Or the fact that you couldn't move.

It was like you were rooted into the ground.

No... it can't be...

They promised that they'll never go back again.

_**You remember how it felt getting mutilated by a knife.** _

_**What it hurt the most was knowing who did it.** _

You shudder.

It was only when a pair of familiar arms started hugging your _ **body.**_ You realized that you were still a monster.

And not a soulless abomination.

Chara mumbled in their sleep as they held you tighter.

You let out a sigh of relief.

Of course your siblings wont do something like that again.

After a couple of seconds Frisk started nuzzling your neck.

You smile.

Everything is going to be fine.

There's no need to be paranoid.

You'll never become that thing ever again.

_**Still, why are you so scared?** _

_**. . .** _

As you entered the kitchen you expected to see a mess.

But you sure as hell didn't expect to see _**this.**_

It was a mosaic of pure chaos.

There were pancakes left and right.

Up and down.

Non to mention the blue spears that were scattered across the floor.

Undyne and Alphys were covered head to toe in what it looked like some kind of paste.

The aforementioned lizard was trying to make herself disappear into a corner. Her embarrassment was palpable.

But what made you laugh was that your poor brother was trying to stop Lucy from stuffing itself to death from a bowl.

It was eating the same stuff in witch Undyne and Alphys were covered in.

Wait, since when it was capable of eating?

Or the better question would be... Is Lucy still a blaster?

After hearing you laugh the matriarch of the household turned to face you.

There was a beaming smile on her face.

“Good morning Sans!”

You smile at Toriel and say.

“Can't believe it's pancake day again. It just _**creped**_ up on me.”

Toriel let out a full blown laughter.

Everyone else looked at you with disgust.

Papyrus was about to greet you but stopped at the pun.

But a little detail made you stop for a second.

Did Lucy “smile” at your pun?

“Man. It's too early for your awful jokes.” Spoke Undyne as she facepalmed.

“Yeah, pancake puns weren't never my forte. After all they keep _**falling flat.”**_

This time you ignored Toriel's laughter to focus on your brother.

His expression was one of pure disdain.

But Lucy on the other hand seemed happier.

It even let out a happy bark.

“Nope, I'm out of here.”

Undyne didn't even managed to make one step before she was stopped by Toriel.

She grabbed the ~~_**empress**_~~ \- Undyne (focus you idiot.) shoulder with a iron grip.

Her tone changed in an instant.

“You're not going _**anywhere**_ until you clean this mess.”

The other two occupants plus a blaster tried to sneak away.

But the ex queen turned sharply towards them.

“And you three are going to help. I am _**clear?”**_

“Yes ma'am!” the two other monsters shouted.

Lucy simply nodded vigorously.

And with that they started to clean the kitchen.

Yeah good luck with that.

You shift your focus on Toriel and ask.

“Hey T. you got any coffee?”

_**. . .** _

You are filled with a hate.

Not only the monsters managed to fool everyone into thinking that they're harmless.

They even got the support of multiple government officials.

On top of that they stopped your carefully prepared plans...

That vile creature that they called king was still alive.

And now one of your members was in their hands.

Usually that wont be a problem.

You were quite numerous after all.

But they got someone important...

And that _**pissed off**_ the wrong people.

They were tired of your failures.

In a fit of rage you flip your desk into the ground.

Your glasses fell from your face.

You could feel the multiple stares coming from the other people in the room.

But you paid them no mind.

The only thing that you were focusing were the three photos that were taped to the wall.

A grin split your face.

Today you'll show the freaks who's the surface belongs to.

_**. . .** _

You were sitting at the kitchen table, Alone.

Papyrus was off to work.

Meanwhile the Underground favorite couple was probability still getting themselves cleaned.

Same with Toriel. The old lady fur got pretty messy as they cleared the kitchen.

It took everyone about one hour an a half to clean it.

Even with Toriel's help there were still pancakes still scattered around.

And you were sure that the smell of paste won't leave the room for days.

But the queen didn't go ballistic on the perpetrators.

It was kinda strange considering that the kitchen was her inner sanctum

It probably had to do with the way that everyone was smiling.

She was happy to see that everyone had their mind off what happened yesterday.

You take a sip from your cup. It was your third one.

But no matter how much caffeine you indulged the tiredness never went away.

Usually it never bothered you that much, but considering what you had to do...

You couldn't let your guard down.

The stakes were too high now, one mistake and everything could go to hell.

“Didn't take you for the a coffee enthusiast.” Spoke Undyne.

You turn your head to face her.

She was wearing a yellow t-shirt.

“Welp. considering that you woke me up this early might as well try to stay awake.”

“Hey I wasn't the only one making noise! Besides waking up early for once will do you some good.”

“Heh. I beg to differ, sides shouldn't you be at work?”

“Nope, today is my day off.”

There were several seconds of silence.

“So... are you going to laze around all day with me?” You ask with a grin.

She made a disgusted face.

“Heck no! I'm not gonna be a couch potato just because I have a day off!”

“C'mon being a couch potato isn't too bad, besides relaxing for once would do you some good.” You say wile winking with your left eye.

“Not a chance in hell! Besides I have to accompany Alphy to the lab.”

“Huh. Didn't know you were a huge nerd.”

“Don't even start bonehead, you know I'm completely clueless on what she does in there.”

“I'm going because of the... well you know... “

“Yeah, I can't blame you. What Asgore said yesterday kinda freaked everyone out.”

She nodded. And after a couple of seconds she spoke again.

“How do you do it?”

“Do what?” You ask.

“You're always so calm and collected... No matter what happens.”

“I mean after yesterday I wouldn't let Papyrus go anywhere without me.”

“And yet you let him go to work today without any issue, I'm not saying that you're a bad brother or anything... But I wonder how can do it.”

Nha, Undies was 100% right.

You're an awful brother.

You don't even deserve to be called one.

The only reason why you let Papyrus go was because he'll be much safer outside...

The more distance between him and those maniacs the better.

_**How many times did you let him die?** _

_**How many times did you lie to him?** _

_**You're the scum of the earth.** _

You let out a sigh.

“It's not like I'm not worried... It's the exact opposite if I'm gonna be honest.”

“Then why didn't you-”

“But I trust him.” You interrupt her.

She doesn't speak, so you continue.

“I trust him that he'll be careful, I trust him that he'll make the right decisions.”

_**He never did...** _

_**He always trusted everyone.** _

_**No matter who they were.** _

“You know it was his dream to see the surface...”

“And now that he finally has it. I can't just take it from him because I'm worried, good reasons or not.”

“Sides...” You say with a grin.

“What human will ever try to harm a six foot skeleton with a dragon skull for a pet?”

Undyne let out a chuckle.

“Yeah I don't think anyone wants to mess with him.”

“Besides he's a force to be reckon with! Dude's crazy strong!”

_**Too bad he is too innocent to ever hurt anyone.** _

You smile.

“Yep. He's the greatest.”

“Undyne! Are y-you ready?” Asked Alphys from the living room.

“Yeah babe! I'm ready!” She spoke.

“Well I gotta go. Try to move from the couch today.”

You wink with your left eye.

“Wont make any promises.”

She left with a roll of her eye.

But you stopped her at the last second.

“And Undyne.”

She turns as soon you call her.

“Yeah?”

“If you see a certain someone harass Alphys... Give 'em a piece of my mind.”

She gives you a grin full of teeth.

_**She had the same smile as she melted to the ground.** _

_**Or when she declared war on humanity.** _

_**Thankfully that timeline never got to far...** _

“With pleasure.”

You listened as they left the house until their footsteps couldn't be heard.

Now the only people left were you, Toriel and the kids...

You really wanted to call quits and go back to the serenity of your home.

But you had a job to do.

So you focus...

T. was in her room, moving around.

She was going back and forward.

But what took you attention were the multiple voices that were talking in another room upstairs.

Looks like they were awake.

_**. . .** _

It took 'em a wile to come downstairs.

You were back on the couch pretending to be asleep.

The happy chatter between the kids stopped as soon they spotted you.

You could feel the hate filled stare that was coming off the demon.

It didn't last long however.

A set of more heavy steps was coming from the stairs.

“Look who decided to join us.” Said the ex queen with a happy tone.

“Greetings mother.”

You felt Frisk's arms moving.

The prince remained silent.

After a couple of seconds Toriel spoke.

“Yes my child today we are going to the meeting.”

You really want to let out a sigh.

You felt Frisk signing something again.

As soon they did you felt multiple pairs of eyes staring a you.

“I don't know if he wishes to join us, why don't you ask him my child?”

Nobody moved.

Before Toriel could question what was happening you open your eyes.

“Sup.”

The prince almost flinched, but thankfully it wasn't enough to get Toriel attention.

“Oh! Sans I'm sorry we didn't want to wake you up!”

“Don't worry 'bout it T. I wasn't even asleep.”

You look at the kids and give 'em a fake smile.

“Morning squirts, how you doing?”

Frisk's reply is fast.

“Morning Sans! I didn't know it was possible that you could wake up this early!”

You let out a chuckle.

“Gee kid. I know that I'm a skeleton and all, but you know that I have a heart too right?

I seemed like the other two wanted to say otherwise.

Thankfully Frisk saved the situation before it got awkward.

“But It's great that you're up early! Now you can come with us!” Frisk signed enthusiastically.

Chara tried to elbow Frisk.

But the prince stopped them with a quick poke on their side using his finger.

You give them a confused look.

“Ehm. Sorry?”

Toriel lets out a small laugh.

“My child I know that you're excited for today. But I think it will better if you had breakfast first.”

Before Frisk could “say” anything Toriel interrupted 'em.

“Don't worry my child, I'll speak with Sans.”

The human smiled. And with a fast movement they grabbed Asriel arm, and pulled him towards the kitchen.

“W-wait Frisk! D-don't run!”

“No running in the house!” Reprimanded Toriel.

She was ignored.

Chara followed the pair with a shake of their head.

But before getting inside the room they gave you a side glance.

_**I'm watching you.** _

Oh the irony...

Toriel let out a sigh.

This time it wasn't one of sadness.

You could tell thanks to the amused expression on her face.

“Do you want anything else for breakfast my friend? She asks.

You pause for a second.

“Yeah, I wont mind another cup of coffee.”

“Mom... Why is the ceiling filled with pancakes?” Asked Chara.

Toriel shakes her head.

“Undyne is banned from the kitchen.” She simply stated.

You let out a small laugh.

_**. . .** _

“So, there is a meeting at your school. And it's kinda a big deal?” You ask as you take a sip from the coffee cup.

You couldn't even feel the caffeine anymore.

What a waste.

Toriel nodded.

“It usually happens on the weekends, but today is kinda special.”

“Why?”

“There will be an external examination by a government official, they will see if human and monster can be together in a safe environment.”

“That's not all... right?” You ask.

She lets out a sigh.

“No. This examination is just a excuse to find something wrong with the school.”

“Not everyone was happy to see monsters and humans together, especially children....”

After she said that she started staring a the window in the living room.

“Heh. Of course, does this happen often?”

She only nodded.

“I usually leave my children with their friends, since me and the other parents have to deal with the examination... But this time I don't feel comfortable in leaving a bunch of children alone... even on school grounds.”

A couple of seconds pass.

“So... Do you need a hand with it?” You ask.

She turns to stare at you.

“I don't want to ask too much... You already helped me yesterday-”

“That wasn't nothing T. Besides like Undies said: I need to get off the couch.”

“I already watched over them didn't I? Wont be too difficult to do it again.”

“The only difference is that we are on the surface, and there are a lot more kids.” You finish with a wink.

Toriel looks at you with a gaze that you cannot decipher.

When she spoke you didn't know if it was her or Asgore.

“Sans... You already did so much for me. How can I ask you more?”

You stop yourself in time before making a earth shattering mistake.

After all the consequences of saying: “It's my job.” it's something that you really don't want to deal with.

A pair of arms grabbed your shoulders.

You look up.

Toriel is looking down on you.

Her eyes are filled with adoration.

_**Just a couple words...** _

_**That's all it will take for her to hate you.** _

_**Or even better...** _

_**She'll make sure that you'll never hurt anyone ever again.** _

You smile.

As you try to make a pun to save yourself from a awkward situation, Toriel hugs you.

You were enveloped by a almost familiar mix of magic.

It was trying to coax you into dropping your defenses.

Of course T. wasn't trying to harm you.

Far from it actually.

She probability wanted to check you, but of course you magic wont let her.

If she knew the state you were in she'll go full on beserker mode.

Sides. You didn't deserve the warmth that was trying to heal your soul.

So with all of your will you gently push her away.

Both physically and magic wise.

She looked hurt.

“Gee lady. You are going to make a skeleton blush with all these feels.” You say with a fake cheerful tone.

“I mean it Sans, you never even once asked for anything! How can I-”

“That isn't true... C'mon T. Do you think I didn't notice how well you take care of my brother?”

“Or all the ketchup bottles that you have stored for when I show up?”

“Sans those things are not even comparable! What you-”

“But they're important to me.”

She stops speaking at that.

“This isn't a competition lady. Of course I'm always going to give you hand when you need it.”

“After all, this is what friend are for.”

“Friends help each other Sans.”

You grin at her.

“What makes you think that you're not doing anything for me?”

Before Toriel could answer the other three occupants came out from the kitchen.

Toriel's focus immediately shifted on them.

She smiled.

“Did you enjoy breakfast?” She asked.

The trio nodded.

Before anyone could say anything Frisk “spoke”

“Are you coming with us?”

You answer with a shrug of your shoulders.

“Sure, why not?”

There where several reactions.

Frisk beamed at you.

Chara narrowed their eyes.

Wile the prince simply nodded.

He even looked more tired than you.

Look like you'll have to keep a close eye on the young goat, but not out of fear that he'll do something.

Looks like he isn't doing too hot.

“When are we going?” Asked Chara.

At that Toriel checked the time on her phone.

Seriously what up with the monarchs and their ability to summon cellphones?

“It's sill a bit early, but if we go now we surely meet some of your friends.”

Frisk's smile got even brighter.

“Can we? I really wanted to meet MK.”

“Frisk, you see him every day.” Said Chara.

The human ignored their sibling.

“Should we go now?” Asked Toriel.

Frisk nodded vigorously.

Chara rolled their eyes.

At that Frisk said.

“C'mon. It's going to be fun! Isn't that right Azzy?”

The prince snapped out when he was called.

He gave the human a double thumbs up.

“You betcha!” He said with a smile.

Yeah the kid was starting to freak you out.

The two humans seemed to pick on that too.

They eyed the prince with a skeptical look.

Before they could question the prince on his behavior, Toriel spoke out.

“Very well... Lets get ready to leave then.”

At that everyone moved to prepare themselves for the day.

You simply watched them in silence.

Hopefully today will be without any problems.

_**. . .** _

“Targets left the building, seems like there's another monster with them. Over.” You speak in the radio.

“Copy that Gordon. We-”

“What did I tell you about using our names?” You speak with venom in your voice.

“Chill out homie. We are completely off the grid, no one but us is listening. Over.”

You rub your forehead in a tired manner.

This idiot was starting to get on your nerves.

“Is everyone else on their position? Over.”

“Yeah, everyone is on point and ready... Are you sure that you want to do this? Over.”

A wave of anger hit you instantly.

“You having second thoughts _**Michel?”**_

“No... But ya know that those are kids... Right?”

“Those _**things**_ are not people, and we are going to only kill the monster. The ambassador is the one we're going to capture. Over.”

“What about the other human kid? Over.”

“They're not a priority, If they get in the way do what you must. Over.”

“Roger that... And who's the new monster? Over.”

“I don't know, never seen 'em before. Over.”

“What do they look like? Over.”

“They are short, wearing a blue jacket... they are a skeleton. Over.”

“Copy that. No change of plans? Over.”

“No. Plan stays the same. Over.”

“Alright, I'll inform everyone else... See you at the school.” Over.”

“Roger that, I'll be there soon. Over and out.”

With that you put the radio inside your jacket.

You have been planning this since she was taken.

It was easy, grab the ambassador and kill the son of the king.

No one would suspect a direct attack on a school in broad daylight.

Hell if everyone did everything correctly you'll be long gone before anyone noticed.

But you had a feeling that was making you uneasy.

It was like something was crawling on your back...

_**. . .** _

You were taken away when you saw the school.

How could you not? I was one of the most impressive buildings you ever saw on the surface.

I was completely spotless of damage and the building was surrounded by all kinds of flowers and other plant life.

On closer inspection the flowers looked quite familiar.

Seem like fluffybuns gave a hand in decorating the place.

It didn't surprise you in the slightest.

_**Asgore even helped decorating the lab at some point.** _

_**Even if g was against the idea he couldn't say no the king.** _

_**Sides Alphys was so happy.** _

_**She never seen plant like those before.** _

_**She talked 'bout them non stop for weeks...** _

However, there was something that surprised you even more than the school.

It was the fact that someone was following you.

He probably thought that he was sneaky.

And to be fair he knew how to blend between the other humans, after all he looked like a everyday man.

Short brown hair, medium height...

The only thing that stood out was that he was wearing glasses, and that wasn't saying much...

As soon you reached the school he seemingly left in a random direction.

But you knew better.

Every move he did was calculated, he made sure that there always was a set distance between you and him.

You noticed other humans that were behaving strangely...

In any other scenario you wouldn't have minded, After all humans were known to be afraid of things they don't understand.

And a skeleton walking with a tall bipedal goat accompanied by three kids, one of witch was also a goat as well would get some odd stares.

But this time it was different...

They emitted a familiar aura that only you could feel so clearly.

_**LOVE...** _

Of course not everyone had the same intensity.

And if you weren't good at what you did, the stalker guy would had overpowered all of the others.

He was a threat... But not for you.

“FRISK!” Shouted a voice.

Your left eye almost lighted up, but thankfully no blasters were almost summoned this time.

Frisk looked lost for a moment, then they grinned.

The reason was the armless reptilian monster that was running in your direction.

As soon he reached you he fell face first. into the ground.

Everyone cringed at the sight.

But he got himself up like it wasn't nothing.

“Hey everyone! How's going-” MK stopped talking as soon he looked at Toriel.

She was giving him _**that**_ glare.

“MK how many times did I tell you to be _**careful**_ when running?”

He gulped audibly.

After a couple of seconds Toriel stopped her “attack.”

She knelled in front of him, then asked:

“Did you hurt yourself?” She asked with a somewhat concerned voice.

He shook his head.

She let out a sigh.

The pacifist human hugged the monster.

He smiled, and his happy tone returned.

“So how you guys have been?” He asked.

But it was Chara the one that replied.

But you didn't know for sure, after all your attention was on the two humans that were looking at “you.”

One of them was the guy that was following you before.

His partner was a tall human male.

They were focused on the prince and Frisk.

The phone inside the right pocket of your jacket was begging to be used.

But you couldn't...

They didn't do anything.

_**Yet.** _

And even if you raised the alarm and found out that they were planning to do something, people would still question how you knew.

And why you did in fact have a direct line of communication with the king.

And that someone would be no other than Toriel.

And the answers well...

_**You'll be dead were you stand...** _

Now it was a matter of patience.

You had to wait for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Whatever the kids were talking about was interrupted by another human.

But this time you saw her coming way before anyone else noticed.

“Hello Toriel.” Spoke a middle aged woman.

She was quite short.

But what took your attention was the human child that was holding her hand.

He looked young, even more than Frisk.

Wait how old is Frisk anyway?

That question got unanswered because of his is hair...

Blonde hair...

“ _ **Undyne what the hell happened?!”**_

_**She clutched her injured eye.** _

_**It was full of dust.** _

“ _ **S-she got me in the eye!”**_

_**Focus**_ you idiot.

Now the two humans weren't there anymore...

Great job judge.

“Oh! Hello there Cole! I almost didn't see you!” Spoke Toriel with a smile on her face.

The human child simply kept hiding behind the woman.

“He usually isn't this skittish...” Spoke the woman.

You turn to see a pair of small eyes that were locked you.

As soon you exchanged looks with him, the kid hid even further behind the woman.

“Ehm...”

“What's up dude! You afraid of us or something?” Asked MK.

The child didn't answer.

“I think that I _**rattled**_ the kid a little bit.” You spoke out.

The human woman made a surprised face.

There was also a hint of fear.

“I'm so sorry! I was so preoccupied with Toriel that I did not noticed you! Mister...?” She finished with a somewhat cautious tone.

You gave her a wink with your right eye.

“Name is Sans, and yeah I'm guy... Even if you can't tell.”

Poor lady looked mortified.

“I didn't want to assume anything! I'm sorry if I offended you-”

“Heh. Don't worry 'bout it lady, it's not like you could tell.”

“Besides you have nothing to worry about! After all nothing gets under my _**skin!**_ “

There were several seconds of silence.

You could feel the disgruntled stares from the kids.

Toriel was barely holding her laughter.

The woman looked torn between laughing or running away.

Wile the kid behind her let out a small giggle.

“Looks like we got someone that knows how to appreciate some quality puns!” You said with a smile.

Cole let out a small smile.

“You're not scary.” He stated.

“Huh. Didn't know I could be scary.”

The deadpan look that the three kids gave you said enough.

MK looked confused.

“It's because you're a skeleton.” He replies without missing a beat.

“Cole! You can't say that! Apologize now-” Says the woman.

You simply raise a hand to stop her.

“It's fine miss...?”

She blushes in embarrassment.

“O-oh I'm Martha, It's a pleasure!” She half shouts.

You grin.

“Pleasure all mine, and what 'bout you kiddo? Not gonna tell me your name?” You say wile giving him your left hand for a handshake.

The other kids tried to stop him.

But it was too late.

“I'm Cole! Nice to meet you-”

All the kid enthusiasm died right after he shook your hand.

The reason was the whoopee cushion that he pressed.

Everything went dead silent.

_**. . .** _

After that glorious meeting, Toriel was giving you a tour of the school.

Even the insides where completely spotless and tidy.

But you had a feeling it had something to do with the examination.

Martha had left earlier.

She had to do some paperwork...

Or that's what she told you anyway.

“And this is our meeting room.” Spoke Toriel as you two approached a door.

The kids were following you no too far behind.

Jeremy and Mk were still with them.

“Is it for the examination?” You asked.

“Yes but me and the other teachers use it for the PTA meetings...”

“PTA?”

“The parent-teacher association. It's a organization between us teachers and the students parents, we work together to fund and organize events. We also make sure that all the needs for our students are fulfilled.” She answers.

“Huh, sound like a lot of work.”

“It is quite tiring yes, but seeing my students happy with the school makes it worth it.”

_**Too bad that all that work is meaningless.** _

“This school is really lucky to have you T.”

She lets out a smile.

“It's not like I do all the work! Everyone else that participates is to thank as well!”

“Of course, but you telling me that you let _**other**_ people manage your school?” You ask with a knowing look.

She looks like a fish out of water for a second.

“Well I might have a little bit more influence over the other members... But never stopped anyone from voicing their opinion! Everyone is allowed to speak freely during a meeting.”

“Yep, you just make sure that no one even tries to do funny business.”

After saying that you give Toriel a wink with your left eye.

Of course not before you checking if the kids are still at a safe distance.

She smiles with a knowing look.

“Miss Dreemurr.” Called out a feminine voice from behind.

Toriel froze for a second.

The kids stopped chatting immediately.

You saw Frisk's expression shift in one of anger.

Same with Chara, and MK.

Meanwhile Cole and the prince hid behind them.

The reason was a tall woman dressed in a formal suit.

She was walking towards you and Toriel with a stare that could rival Chara's.

“Miss Pierce. You're early.” Spoke Toriel with a expressionless tone.

Who is this human?

“Yes, I figured that it wont be a problem. I am wrong?” She asked with a fake concerned tone.

“No, I'm just a little bit... surprised, do you want to start now?” Toriel asked.

So this lady is the examiner huh.

“That would be great-”

She stopped speaking as soon she looked at you.

She looked like a hungry wolf.

But her tone changed from cold to disgustingly cheerful.

“Hello there, I never meet you before. Have I?”

You could feel Toriel magic starting to “shift”

The only reason you could notice it was the similarity to Asgore's.

It no longer was a comforting warmth that hugged everyone she cared about.

But a angry flame that begged to be released.

You saw _**claws**_ popping out of her hands.

But her expression was still neutral.

She was truly the queen of Monsterkind.

“Nope. Don't think so.” You reply with no emotion in your voice.

She gave you a fake smile.

“Oh! If that's the case I'm Olivia Pierce. It's a pleasure to meet you...”

“Sans. Sans the skeleton, pleasure all mine.”

She clapped her hands together, then spoke again.

“So Sans, you wouldn't mind some questions about the school. Wouldn't you?

“He's not a member of the staff Olivia.” Said Toriel with a annoyed tone.

“Oh really?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

This lady was really starting to annoy you.

“Yep. I'm just a friend of Toriel, I don't think that I can help you with anything.”

“That's a shame... I would have loved speaking to a monster that I haven't seen before! Especially a friend of Toriel...”

Yikes.

“Well if that's the case I would _**love**_ to begin our examination.”

“Of course, please follow me.” Said Toriel as she opened the meeting room door.

You step aside to make room for the creepy lady.

As she passed you she looked you in the eyes.

She was furious.

That quickly changed thanks to your empty eye sockets.

She turned away from you with a shudder.

And entered the room with haste.

Toriel looked at you as she closed the door.

You simply nodded in understanding.

_**I'll keep an eye on them.** _

She smiled, and looked at her kids.

Their mood got better just from a look of their mother.

Even MK and Cole smiled at the ex queen.

As she closed the door the somewhat comfortable aura that Toriel gave off disappeared in a instant.

A lot of eyes were staring you from behind...

You turn around and start to walk in a random direction.

“Were are you going?” asks a reluctant Asriel.

Seems like being with his friend cheered him up a little bit.

Still it didn't take a detective to see that he was still exhausted.

No need to ruin everybody's day.

**And give em a reason to go back.**

Sides you have a job to do.

Some humans are going to have _**a b a d t i m e .**_

You turn around to face the kids with a fake smile.

“I'mma gonna have a look around. After all this is the first time I see the school.” You reply with a casual tone.

“Besides, don't you kids want to hang out or something?”

Chara gave you a questioning look.

Frisk started signing.

“Didn't we just gave you a tour-”

But you swiftly interrupted them with a chuckle.

“Or maybe you want to keep listening to my puns? Heh, I got this really good one about showers...”

The kids fled away.

_**. . .** _

“Are you ready? Over.” Came a voice from the radio.

Your companion responded.

“Yes, M. We have the van ready. Just give us the signal. Over.” She spoke.

“Good, I'm scouting ahead. The targets are exiting the building... Oh shit.”

“Everything ok?” She asks in the radio.

“Yeah, but there are a lot more kids now.”

There were several seconds of silence.

“G. Says we continue regardless, stay frosty. This could get ugly. Over and out.”

“Jesus Christ...” You say as you hit the head restraint.

Your companion give you a questioning look.

“What?” You ask.

“You feel bad about those things?”

You shake your head.

“They are kids, they shouldn't be put in the middle of this...”

“Well they got the French girl didn't they? And besides, why did you say yes to Gordon? You could have said no.”

“We both know I need that money Jade.”

She nodded.

“Yeah I know, being almost nine thousands kilometers from home is kinda expensive.”

You simply nod.

“After this I'm done... You should do the same.” You say.

“Al. You know I can't...”

“Of course you can! Listen, I know you're really passionate about this. But we are walking on really thin ice, and if it breaks I don't think that Gordon will stick his neck out for us...”

“Just think about it ok? I don't to see you end up in a bad situation...”

She gives you a smile.

“Alright, I'll think about it. Only if you promise me to ask me out for a date.”

Your words die in your throat.

“What? Did you really think I wont notice it mister?”

“I enjoyed those flowers you know.”

“Oh my god.” You say with a blush.

“Jade, Alex respond.” Spoke a familiar voice.

You both snapped on the radio.

He sounded scared.

“We're here M.” Spoke Jade

“Something is wrong, I lost contact with Gordon... You two need to GTFO right now-” He didn't even finished his sentence before the radio went silent.

“M. you there?” Asked Jade with a scared voice.

After what it felt like an eternity  _**someone else** _ responded.

“Heya.” Came a deep voice from the radio.

You and Jade exchanged looks.

After a couple of seconds she responded.

“W-who are you?”

“So... You're the people that wanted to hurt my friends children huh?” He asked casually.

Jade started to shake.

The voice made all of your alarms go off.

You started to turn on the van.

“Not so fast boy.”

You and Jade screamed as you heard the tires of the van explode.

The voice let out a chilling laugh.

“You two can come out, and we can have a _**chat**_... or we can do it the hard way. Your call.”

“You don't scare us! Motherfucker!” Shouted Jade in the radio.

“Heh, I'm glad...”

“It gets _**boring**_ when they cry right away.” Spoke the voice from _**backseat**_ of the van.

The only thing you saw when you turned around was blue and gold...

_**. . .** _

“Dude I can't believe that Undyne lost!” Spoke MK.

You were outside the school.

Your sibling responded with vigor.

“Of course! The only one that can beat Undyne is you Frisk!”

Everyone decided to go outside in the backyard after fleeing from Sans.

Well not really everyone, it was a decision made by your siblings.

MK And Cole just tagged along.

And you couldn't care less honestly.

As long they didn't do anything to your siblings you were fine with their presence.

You even tried to actually socialize a little.

You didn't miss the relived expression on Chara and Frisk.

Besides it wasn't so bad...

Cole and MK are really good people.

If Chara could stand them it had to mean something right?

You also found comfort in the uncomfortable stone floor where you all where sitting.

The discomfort was a good reminder that you still have your body.

As you were listening to everybody's banter a lone man approached your group.

He wasn't that old, he looked in in his early thirties.

He was walking with a empty expression.

It reminded you of...

The human was staring at you.

In a split second both Frisk and Chara where right in front of you.

“Who are you?” Spoke Chara with venom in their voice.

The human remained silent.

“Sir?” Cole spoke out

It took a split second for the human to draw a firearm from his jacket.

And aim it at you.

Time felt like it slowed down.

MK and Cole shouted in fear.

Frisk was trying to shielding you.

Chara lunged at the man.

But it was already too late...

The human was going to kill you.

And it didn't scare you in the slightest.

There was a feeling of peace that put your soul at ease.

It even wasn't hurting like it used to.

But the human didn't have the time to do anything.

For a split second everything went dark.

The only difference when the world got back to normal was that Sans appeared out of nowhere.

He was right in front of you.

“What the hell-” The human tried to speak.

There was a “ping” sound and he was slammed into the ground.

The human nose broke with a sickening crunch.

His soul was _**blue.**_

He let out a groan of pain.

After that Sans turned to stare at you.

“ _ **S t a y h e r e , a n d d o n ' t m o v e .**_ ”

And with that both he and the human disappeared into nothingness.

No one spoke or even moved.

You were pretty sure that Chara was trembling.

It took you a couple of seconds to realize what almost happened.

You didn't even noticed that you have fallen to your knees.

.

_**Where you really waiting for your death?** _

_**What would your siblings do if you died?** _

_**You're disgusting.** _

_**. . .** _

“You know, I heard a lot of jokes in my life...”

The human under your foot was trying to crawl away.

He was full of bruises and cuts.

None of them were fatal of course.

The real damage was the _**KR**_ that was burning his soul from the inside.

But _**KR**_ alonewon't kill, it was you the one that had to make that choice.

And even if you wanted to... you really couldn't.

His _**LV**_ was high but didn't have that much _**EXP**_ _._

He never killed anyone.

_**Unlike someone else.** _

All he ever did was hurting people

And himself...

Sides you didn't want to cause another war.

“Hell I even told a few myself.”

The human tried to grip a handgun not to far away from him.

Yep. emphasis on tried, since his hand was swiftly crushed by your foot.

The human groaned in pain.

“But four idiots that tried to hurt the royal family... in broad daylight. Isn't even funny.”

“It's kinda pathetic if I'm gonna be honest.”

“F-fuck you... Freak.” He spoke with difficulty.

“So you can speak after all huh?”

You grip the human neck with your left hand.

And bring his head so that he was staring directly in your empty eyes.

“ _ **B u d d y .**_ I got your friends, and the authorities are on the way, with my _**king.**_ The best course of action now would be to speak if you want to stay alive.”

“I'm not telling you shit.”

“Heh. You don't need to _**Gordon Balfour.**_ ”

His expression was one of pure shock.

“Don't give me that look pal, I'm not stupid unlike you.”

“I already know everything I needed to know, sides your friend were a lot more... _**cooperative.**_ ”

“How?! They never knew my surname-”

“I have my ways... now.”

You started to hold his neck tighter.

“I'm usually a patient guy, but even my patience has it's limits... And you're _ **really close**_ to making it run out.”

He didn't respond.

“Well, don't say I didn't warn you pal.”

Everything went black as you shortcutted.

_**Someone was staring at you from the void.** _

You where right beside a hole into the ground.

Calling it hole didn't do it justice...

How the hell did Frisk. no. Anyone fall into it?

_**What if it was intentional?** _

Why would a child climb a mountain that it's known to make people disappear?

_**You don't want to know the answer.** _

The human was holding his head wile trying to get up.

His attempts where stopped by your blue magic.

With a flick of your wrist he was suspended above the abyss.

He shouted in fear.

“Listen here pal if I were you I'll start talking, this height will break a lot more bones than just your nose.”

“LET ME GO YOU FREAK!”

“Very poor choice of words.” You say as his soul returns to it's original color.

You didn't know that a male human could scream with such a high pitch.

_**. . .** _

If there was a god. Today he was on your side.

Why?

Well not only you managed to stop a terrorist attack.

And basically stopped a war.

You even got back to the kids before Toriel rushed outside, fire in her hands and with a look that scared even you.

The kids made a alibi for you...

Yes there was a human that tried to kill the prince.

But he ran away after you scared him.

And definitely didn't got kidnapped and ehm... questioned by you.

How the kids convinced Cole and MK you have no idea.

Now you were getting questioned by a police officer.

But before she could finish her questions she was stopped by a old looking human with dark skin.

“I'll take it from here.”

The officer left in a hurry.

He looked at you for a couple of seconds.

“So... you must be Sans right?”

Looks like they sent someone from the top of the food chain.

And he was looking at you like he already knew something.

Asgore what did you do?

“And you are?”

“I don't think that I have tell you do I?”

You eye lights dimmed.

_**Harry Wright** _

_**ATK 20 DEF 40** _

_**HP 30** _

_**EXP 320 LV 5** _

_**He knows.** _

“This is not the place to have this kinda of chat Harry.”

He nods.

“Please follow me.”

You two where moving inside the school.

After a minute or two you reached the meeting room.

You wonder what happened to examination.

As you entered you saw Asgore sitting in one of the chairs.

If he didn't look like he wanted to murder someone you would had made a joke.

His gaze softened as it landed on you.

“Heya fluffybuns.”

“Sans... I-”

You look at him.

“ _ **We have that kinda of chat later pal.”**_

He nods.

“Please, take a seat.” Says Harry.

After popping down on the closest chair to Asgore and making sure that it faces the door, you speak.

“So mind telling me who are you?”

Harry nods.

“My name is Harry Wright, And I'm the founder of _**the program**_.”

You raise a nonexistent eyebrow.

At your confusion Asgore spoke out.

“When we first came out of the mountain we weren't seen as people-”

“Just like now.” You say in a fake cherry tone.

Asgore just continues speaking.

“And as you know we were threatened multiple times...”

“Both by nations and rouge organizations.”

“It really looked like we where on the brink of war... but thanks to Frisk's efforts we managed to gain some sorts of civil rights.”

“They showed the world that monster are not beings full of bloodlust and hate.”

After a couple of second Asgore spoke again.

“But there's only so much a child can do.”

“That's were you came in right? You ask looking towards the human.

He nodded.

“ _ **The program**_ was a international effort to stop a wide spread terrorist organization...”

His gaze became grim.

“The world never encountered such a overwhelming force.”

“They had nearly limitless resources and manpower...”

“It took nearly twenty years, and thousand of lives to put a stop to that madness...”

“When the monsters first emerged we were called to make sure that you weren't a threat to the pace that we worked so hard to achieve.”

“And...” You spoke.

“Thankfully it turned out that Monsterkind wasn't a threat... and the only thing your kind sought was the right to live on the surface.”

He let out a sigh, and not long after he asked you a question.

“After interrogating those people what did you find?”

You answer after a couple of seconds.

“That they got all their orders by the Gordon guy, and he was ordered around by someone else.”

“But they didn't know who they worked for, hell they barely knew their leader.”

“Even he was kept in the dark, he didn't know anything 'bout his “superiors”.”

“Still he was scared of 'em.”

He nodded, but didn't say anything.

So you continued speaking.

“And this “attack” was simply a test...” You finish.

“We have reasons to believe that the people that are after Monsterkind, are some old members of the organization I told you about.”

After a couple of seconds you laugh.

Harry gave you a confused stare.

“So that's why you people have been helping us.”

“Not only is it personal... you're afraid that there's a mole in your organization, right?”

“After all why would they waste resources with such a pathetic attempt to try to damage the royal family.”

“Someone told them that the judge was back... or more likely that the royal family had a new layer of defense.”

“They were simply testing the waters.” You conclude.

After you finished speaking the room fell in a oppressing silence.

It was Harry the one that shattered it.

“You're right.” He simply stated.

“Our best interest at the start were only to make sure that we could get the mole.”

“But after meeting you _**people**_ it changed a lot of things...”

You look at him with a skeptical look.

“I was the first to not trust your kind, but Asgore and all the other monsters I had the pleasure to know made me realize a lot of things about myself.”

“I want to help you find your place on the surface.”

You turn to face Asgore.

“You trust him don't you?”

“Harry helped me when no one else would, if he didn't we wouldn't be talking on the surface.”  
  
“Besides you can see that he truly wants to help us, don't you?”

You let out a sigh.

“This is a mess.”

“I know, but if we help each other and work together we can make it trough.” Said Harry.

“I just need you to trust me.”

You fist look at your king.

He's so tired of this.

Then you look at the human.

He had a hopeful look in his face.

“listen pal, I don't really have a choice... the big man here calls the shots.”

Asgore tried to speak.

You stopped him.

“I never met you before, and after all what happened today I only want to go take a _**long**_ nap.”

“I can't trust you...but you can prove me wrong.”

“If Asgore believes that you can be trusted, I'll bite.”

“But you only get _**one chance**_ , capishè?”

You get up from the chair and start walking towards the door.

“I wont let you down, I promise.”

“Fluffybuns.”

“Yes Sans?”

“What 'bout T?”

“We were going to speak to her a soon we were done with you.”

You nod.

“Welp, I wont waste anymore time then.”

“I'll speak with you later.”

But before you could leave Harry stopped you.

“Sans.”

“What.”

“Can I ask that you don't traumatize our emh... enemies anymore? It's kinda hard to interrogate some that's in a catatonic state...”

“Won't make any promises.”

_**. . .** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I know. I know. I'm late."
> 
> So the first question would probably be something along the lines of:
> 
> -Where the hell have you been?! You said that chapter three would be out in a week or at worst nine days!
> 
> Yep I'm a huge liar not gonna deny it. The main reason I went into the void was because i was busy with work. 
> 
> And if you consider what's going on in the world right know work had to become my first priority.
> 
> One of the reasons I started this project was the lack of work because of the lockdown.
> 
> But everything is starting to "move" again, so did my job.
> 
> And if imma going to be honest I really needed to get that bread (Is that the way English people say it?).
> 
> The unfortunate thing is that where I work doesn't leave a lot of time for any leisure activity. 
> 
> My schedule was basically: work, get home, rest, repeat.
> 
> Still I tried to squeeze some time into writing, but it usually wasn't enough. 
> 
> Funny piece of trivia: I finished writing chapter three about half an hour ago.
> 
> It's almost 4 am in my country right now lmao.
> 
> I know that i could said something and i'm really sorry to just have disappeared for almost a month with no explanation.
> 
> That wasn't cool at all.
> 
> Welp enough with this youtuber like apology, lets talk about chapter three.
> 
> For starters i think that i kinda made a mess at the start.
> 
> I hope i didn't confuse people with the time skips and the shifting pov's, i first wanted to put in a call of duty like text. You know, the one at the beginning of every mission that tells you who you are, when and where is the mission taking place. 
> 
> But I felt it didn't fit well in the "style" of writing that i use.
> 
> The second thing I didn't like the most was the radio interactions.
> 
> Why? Well I don't know if I did them correctly.
> 
> And the whole Over. Over and out. Thing was kinda obnoxious.
> 
> Also i felt like I didn't give all of the characters enough "screen play" And it feels like they got left in the dark. Again.
> 
> Oh God I don't want to even think about the spelling errors...
> 
> But overall i'm really happy that i managed to finish chapter three, it's been a real struggle.
> 
> I just hope that the chapter was worth the wait, and that you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Well it's time for me to go to bed, i'm bone-tired.
> 
> Hope to see you later.
> 
> Take care.
> 
> P.S Yeah chapter four it's gonna take a wile, but worry not i full intend to finish the Judge's Ending.
> 
> If I actually had to give up i'll let people know.
> 
> And yes there are some Easter eggs in the chapter. Just look for familiar names or characters.
> 
> Maybe you'll find 'em all!
> 
> Ok... time to go to bed.


	4. Past and present.

_**"That was a good memory."** _

_**"From another lifetime."** _

_**"I miss the people we were then."** _

_**"Me too."** _

_**-Injustice 2** _

"I can't belive that my _**daughter**_ is such disappointment...” Spoke an intimidating reptilian monster.

Her scales were a mix of yellow and orange.

She was wearing what it looked like a some sort of regal dress.

“Not only you're weak! You can't even act like a proper _**lady**_!” She shouted at you, with blazing red eyes.

“I'm s-sorry m-mother-”

She interrupted you.

“For the love of Asgore! You can't even speak!” She said in a exasperated tone.

“What did I do deserve such a failure of a child...” She murmured.

“M-mother-”

She gave you a stare that freezed you on the spot.

“Just leave already, I'll _**deal**_ with you later.”

You didn't need to hear that twice.

You get out from your home in a split second.

_**. . .** _

The streets of new home were usually crowed, and today it was no different.

All kinds of monsters where all over it.

Normally you wouldn't even think about being near so many monsters.

That many eyes on you made your skin crawl.

_**You didn't want them to find out what you really are.** _

_**A failure.** _

But at the moment your only objective was to put as much distance between you and your mother...

_**But deep down you know.** _

_**That you'll just go back...** _

You were sure that a lot of them were giving you some odd stares.

But it didn't matter, you had to keep running.

But what did matter, was the fact that tears were running down your face.

And your already not great vision was even blurrier.

All of the sudden your escape was interrupted by a solid object right in front of you.

And by interrupted you mean crashed into it.

The thing that caught your attention was the fact that the “object” was actually _**someone**_.

The monster let out a yelp when you impacted into them.

But the only one knocked into the ground by the impact was you.

It took you a second to get your bearings, but when you did you wished that the force of the crash knocked you out .

The reason?

The monster that you ran into was a rather intimidating sight.

They were really tall, and wearing some sort of dark attire that covered most of their form.

But what scared you was their face.

They were a skeleton, and their face was split by two big vertical scars. One for each eye.

As soon they looked down on you the tears came down even faster.

But something you didn't expect appended.

The tall skeleton keeled down to you, and asked with a concerned voice:

“Are you hurt, little one?” Spoke the skeleton with a deep and smooth voice.

He was definitely a male.

But what you didn't know, was the fact that day your life would change forever.

_**. . .** _

Turns out that you just didn't run into some random monster.

When you figured out who was the tall skeleton you almost passed out.

How could you not?

He was the flipping _**royal scientist.**_

W.D. Gaster himself.

You started crying even harder when you recognized him.

But those tears weren't all from embarrassment.

You where terrified.

Your mother was going to kill you for sure now.

As soon she knew that you embarrassed yourself in front of the royal scientist...

Your punishment will be a lot worse this time.

_**You can still feel the electricity flowing thought you.** _

“Child are you alright?” Asked the royal scientist.

It took all of your will to not curl into the ground.

With a shaky voice you speak.

“I'm s-so s-sorry m-mister W-wingdings!” You say as you bow your head.

Maybe if you apologized enough he'll forgive you.

The skeleton gave you a surprised face.

“How do you know my name?” He asked.

With that simple question your fear was replaced by confusion.

You looked at him with a confused stare of your own.

And before you could think about anything, your lips moved by their own accord.

“W-who doesn't k-know the g-great royal s-scientist?”

He went silent at that.

You face turned into a horrified expression.

But before you could run he let out a amused chuckle.

“Oh! I didn't that I was popular with the younger generation!” He spoke with a beaming smile.

“Not a lot of children's are fond of us boring science guys.” He gave you a wink.

Your tears where completely forgotten.

“T-THAT'S NOT T-TRUE!” You shouted.

“I T-THINK THAT YOU'RE REALLY COOL!”

The skeleton gave you an amused stare.

Wow. Good job idiot.

No wonder why your mother was so ashamed of you.

You can't stop making a fool out of yourself, can you?

As if he could read your troughs, the scientist started laughing.

Took him a good couple of seconds before he could speak again.

“I can see that you like my work, but why is that?” He asks with an expression full of curiosity.

So you start speaking.

And you barely stop to even take a breath.

You tell the doctor all you know.

And he looks at you in an way you cannot decipher.

He seems taken back at your knowledge of his work.

But he doesn't interrupt you even once, he keeps listening without making a single sound.

After an eternity you stop talking.

He's still like a statue.

But not long after he speaks with a spark into his eyes.

“Child, may I ask your name?”

_**. . .** _

“Sans...are you awake?” Asked a timid voice.

You wake up with the full intention to kill someone.

In a split second you open your left eye, ready to reduce to ashes whoever was stupid enough to approach you silently.

But what made you thankfully stop was the hand that grabbed your shoulder.

There was no ill intent in the gesture, the exact opposite actually.

The last waves of anger completely vanished as soon you realized who woke you up.

Alphys was looking at you a concerned expression.

You two stare at each other for a few seconds before she backs up.

The reason was probably your angry expression.

“Oh my god I'm so sorry!-”

But for how much you hated being woken up from a well deserved nap, your new wave of anger was directed at yourself this time.

_**Should kept your guard up.** _

_**You can't keep slipping like this.** _

With a bit of effort you shove down all of your remaining anger to focus on your favorite reptilian.

You give Alphys a friendly look with you grin back in place .

“Sorry Al, you kinda got me by surprise.” As you speak you take a look around you.

Seem like you slept on Toriel's couch huh.

_**For how long have you been out?** _

Before she could say that it was her fault, or tear herself down like she always did. You continue speaking.

“Just do you pal a favor and don't grab me when I'm asleep. You know is kinda important to me right?” You say with a wink of your left eye.

When Alphys realized your implications her face turned into a horrified expression.

“I completely f-forgot about your low... I'm so sorry Sans I-”

“Al. It's fine really, just a reminder for next time.”

It took her a wile to speak again.

You already knew the question however.

"Sans is your hp...still l-low?" She asked in a concerned voice.

Missing memories or not she knew that you hp was lower than normal, after all she saw it plummet in the single digits herself.

Thankfully she doesn't remember how much it went down or why it did.

It's not like you could have done more.

It was like a part of her was hellbent to always remember you.

After all you tried to erase yourself from her mind.

But it didn't work...

You give her the best fake smile that you can manage, and prepare yourself for the second biggest lie you've ever told someone.

"It has actually gone up." You say in a casual way.

That silenced the scientist.

Before you could say anything she rushed to hug you.

For a moment Alphys felt way smaller.

Why is everyone hellbent on hugging you these days?

But thankfully she let you go relatively soon, after all she hated physical contact even more than you.

Well of course Undyne was an exception duh.

_**A long time ago you where also one...** _

“I'm so happy for you! How did it happen? When? Did you-”

“Whoa easy there buddy... I just gained a couple, nothing to lose your mind over.”

Sometimes it disgusted you how well you could lie to everyone you knew.

Sure you always had a way with words, you're not the judge just because you can fight after all...

But the resets turned you into a master of lies and deception.

There were only a few that can see trough you.

And the happy Alphys of this timeline wasn't one of them.

Hell, even when she became the queen and you two basically lived together for god knows how long she still had troubles trying to read you.

But that probably had to do with the fact that nine times out of ten she was wailing in despair.

That's one ending you really don't want to experience again.

But you'll take that anytime if it means that you won't see her kill herself again.

_**The first time you saw her dust down in the abyss it broke you.** _

_**You couldn't look her in the eyes for a wile.** _

“Don't say that! You know how important that is! Papyrus is going to be so happy-”

“He already knows.”

“ _ **Brother... are you unhappy?”**_

“ _ **Since we got out you became so distant...”**_

She looks as you with a curious look

“Then why didn't he tell a-anyone? I kinda expected him to s-shout the news to everyone.”

You smile.

“Heh. He was going to... but I asked him to don't say anything.”

“ _ **It's because I had to make sure paps.”**_

“ _ **About what?”**_

“ _ **Well...”**_

You already know that this lie is going to bite you in your nonexistent ass sooner or later.

But you were in really bad situation.

Pap was starting to get suspicious, and the whole getting even lazier when you got to the surface didn't help.

You got stuck in a loop of self deprecation and despair.

In a sick and twisted way you where happy to be the judge again...

After all your mind was busy with the “protection” of the kids.

That way you won't fall back to some really bad habits.

And maybe you were going to learn something new about the anomaly.

You really didn't know how strong their “power” is.

After all the...resurrection? Of the two royal children was something that you never expected honestly.

How can someone have that much determination is terrifying.

But even that has is limits, you know it for a fact.

There was something else at play here...

And you didn't have a single clue on what it is or how it got you this “ending”.

This run was sure something.

“But why? I don't understand.”

You blink a couple of times.

“Al how many people do you think know 'bout my HP's?”

She tried to answer, but she closed her mouth as quickly she opened it.

“You're the only other monster with my brother that knows that my _**hope**_ is basically nonexistent.”

Well there was Asgore, but why would he knew?

Revealing that would cause a lot of more questions that you really want to avoid.

“Wait w-what?”

“Yep. Everyone knows that it's low, but they don't know _**how**_ low it actually is.”

“I always thought that they knew...why you didn't tell them?”

“C'mon pal you know why.”

“Everyone is going to treat me like I'm made of glass.”

“T. will go into super mom mode, Undyne will try to find whoever did this to me. And when she'll realize that is nobody fault that my soul is so weak she will blame herself.”

“Sans...”

“Hell I don't want to think about Asgore or the kids.”

Wait the kids don't know, do they?

Do they even know what _**HP**_ stand for anyway?

That's something that you need to figure out later.

Can't let them know how pathetic your “health” is.

They already have enough ammunition to trow at you.

“But it's our job to worry.” She says in a tone similar to a known fish lady.

Her eyes had a light that you haven't seen in a wile.

“Heh. Undyne is really shaping you into an unstoppable force huh?”

She blushes in an instant.

“I don't k-know what you mean-”

You interrupt her with a chuckle.

“Al I never saw you so open or so certain of the things you say...”

She looks at the ground.

“She's been really good to me you know?” She says.

After a moment of silence she speaks again.

“I own her a lot...”

That was an understatement.

Undyne is really a true hero.

She is everything that you cannot even hope to achieve.

Hell at first she was this rebel kid who did nothing other than cause trouble.

But now she grown into a beacon of hope for the underground.

Gave Papyrus a chance when no one did.

Fought an impossible battle against an unstoppable force. No matter if she remembers or not.

She saved Alphys wile you abandoned her to an abyss of despair.

_**You really wished that you were successful in the erasure...** _

_**But even Al had more determination than you it seemed.** _

“Yep. But her methods are a bit...extreme aren't they?”

Alphys let out a small laugh.

“Yeah, but... I wouldn't want it any other way.” She speaks wile looking you in the eyes.

Yep Undyne is truly amazing.

Nah scratch that, everyone is amazing.

All of them are some if not, the best people you ever met.

No matter what happened during the loops...they are still are good people.

They deserve this happiness.

Even the tin can.

_**Too bad that not everyone shares your opinion judge.** _

You need to find a way to stop this madness.

“So you're going to tell me why you're trying to sneak up on me?”

Her blush comes back with a vengeance.

But it didn't last long.

“We where worried about you!” She half's shouts

You give her a confused stare.

“Why?”

“What do you mean why?! Didn't you get attacked by some humans?!” she half shouts,

“Oh... that. Wait how do you know 'bout it anyway?”

Alphys lets out a tired sigh as she facepalms.

“Me and Undyne were at the lab when we got a call from Asgore.”

“And...?”

“And imagine or reaction we he told us that a human tried to harm you!”

“Oh, well technically I wasn't the one in danger... so you didn't have to worry-”

Her look stopped you.

“Heh. Sorry, but even if it was dangerous, I couldn't leave the kids alone with that guy.”

“Sides it's not like anything really happened anyway...”

“ _ **PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS!”**_

“ _ **Should have listened to me pal.”**_

_**The human screamed again as you twisted his broken legs even more.** _

“Just gave the guy a little scare, seem like most humans are afraid of skeletons.”

“I know, is just that I-” Alphys get interrupted by your hand.

She made a small “eep” sound as you petted her head in a familial way.

“I know. I know, you where scared that something happened, and I...crap...”

“Sans?”

“Papyrus is going to kill me.”

_**. . .** _

You were honestly taken back by the new intern.

When g said that she was a borderline genius he wasn't kidding.

Of course you never doubted the doctor, if someone made an impression on him it surely wasn't by chance.

Even if that someone was still a child.

But oh boy, the kiddo was sure something...

The others probably thought that it would have been funny to try to give the recruit an impossible task.

Of course it was nothing risky, it was just a equation... and incredibly difficult and borderline impossible equation that even g himself was going to struggle to solve.

Hell you were pretty sure that they didn't know the answer themselves.

And of course the kid accepted the challenge, after all it was the “initiation rite” for all the new members.

Of course this rite was just a made up excuse created on the fly.

Everyone was ready to laugh at her when she would inevitably realize that it was just a joke.

Too bad that she not only solved it, she did it in less than five minutes.

Still the small reptilian did it like she was going to be executed if she made a mistake.

Anyone else would probably that it was because she is extremely shy.

But you knew better.

There was something in her eyes that no child should have.

You didn't like it one bit.

Strange behavior or not everyone was _ **flabbergastered**_ (heh.) at the speed and efficiency she displayed.

When g caught wind of the event he simply nodded like he was expecting it.

And when everyone told the child how smart she is, she tried to put herself down.

“E-everyone c-could h-have d-done it.” She said with a tiny voice and a shaky smile.

Of course it looked like she was incredibly modest and it didn't stop the increase of compliments.

Alphys looked like she wanted to disappear.

But again something wasn't right.

All of your alarm bells were going off.

Looks like you where going to keep an eye on another kid beside pap huh.

_**. . .** _

“Sup kiddo.”

Alphys turns around from her chair with a tiny “eep” sound.

“S-Sans! P-please d-don't do that!” Stammered Alphys.

You let out a low chuckle as you get beside her.

“So... whatcha doing?” You ask wile looking at the papers on her desk.

They where full of calculations and...doodles of g?

Before Alphys could speak, you interrupt her with a smirk.

“Didn't know that you were an artist.”

It took her a couple of seconds to register what you said.

The scales on her face changed from yellow to orange.

You had to stop yourself from making a “aww” sound.

“It's n-not w-what you think!” Said Alphys as she tried to hide the drawings with her arms.

Yep the kid's adorable.

If she wasn't so shy the first thing that you would have done was introducing her to your brother.

But you were pretty sure that it would end up in disaster.

Your baby brother could be... intense, and poor Alphys looked like she wanted to morph in a wall every time she spoke to someone.

And that would discourage pap even more from making friends with other kids.

You let out a sigh.

“Hey buddy. For how long have you been doing that anyway?”

“I d-don't-”

“The equations Al.”

“Oh. A c-couple of h-hours... I think.”

You take a closer look at the sheets of papers.

They were full of mathematical formulas.

But on closer inspection you noticed something unnerving.

It was the handwriting.

It was perfect... like a computer wrote everything, even the doctor with his “language” didn't reach this kind of level.

It was like she was trained to write this way.

Sure the kid was going to be if not already one of the smartest monsters in the Underground.

But this handwriting felt unnatural.

Once again your alarm bells were going off.

Who is this kid?

“Well how 'bout a break huh?”

Alphys blinked a couple of times before responding.

“I can't! I still n-need to finish all the t-tasks that d-doctor Gaster assigned me to f-finish.”

“C'mon buddy it's not like you have to finish all of them in a day, sides don't you know that having a break once in a wile is good for the soul?”

“So that's why you're always on a “break?”

As soon she finished speaking the small reptilian covered her mouth with both hands.

She had a mortified look on her face.

“I didn't mean to sound disrespectful-”

With a full blown laugh you interrupt her.

“Whoa kiddo I might be hollow on the inside, but I still have a soul you know?”

“I'm so sorry-”

You give her a evil smirk.

“An besides, how can you treat your superior in such a disrespectful manner? The doc wont be happy to hear this.”

Alphys froze completely.

In no time she was one step from tears.

You took it to far you idiot.

Before anything happened you spoke.

“I'm just joking buddy!” You say as you give Al a wink in a definitely not panicked way.

“And besides you don't need to be so formal with me, you're my friend after all!”

Alphys sniffed a couple of times before speaking.

“R-really?”

“Of course kiddo! You're one of my favorites here in the lab! Don't tell that to g, he'll get jealous.”

Alphys smiled, but it didn't last long because of her stomach.

Looks like she didn't had lunch yet.

Alphys blushed yet again.

You smile at her and say.

“Burgers or fries?”

_**. . .** _

“Azzy... are you ok?” Asked a hoarse voice.

But you ignored them.

Your mind was completely elsewhere.

_**Y o u f e e l n o t h i n g** _

“Azzy?” Asked the voice again.

They sounded afraid...

After an unknown amount of time a hand grabbed your shoulder.

It had a strong grip on you.

A new voice spoke out.

“Asriel! Snap out of it!” Said the voice as they turned you around.

You froze as your eyes made contact with a pair of red orbs.

In a split second every fiber of your being was overwhelmed with pure terror.

You were so scared that you started trembling.

Two humans were staring at you with concern, but you didn't notice it.

At first your mind was screaming one single trough.

_**Run.** _

_**. . .** _

“And that's what happened.” You say

“Wow, t-that's all? It's a bit...”

“Anticlimactic?”

“Yeah... I expected something more... I don't know, action driven?”

“Heh. C'mon Al this isn't an anime, sides I don't think that I would be speaking with you if it went that way.”

Alphys shivered.

“Please d-don't say t-that.”

You give Alphys an apologetic look before speaking.

“How was the situation when you got there?” You ask.

“It was a nightmare, there where police and journalists everywhere. I was only able to get pass everyone thanks to Undyne.”

Looks like you managed to get out of there in time.

“And by pass you mean she threatened to suplex everything she came across?” You say with a smirk.

Alphys looks at you with an expression that you can only translate in...

“ _ **You can figure that one out yourself.”**_

“And then you meted with Asgore right?”

Alphys shook her head.

“No. Undyne did, I stayed with the children.”

“How were they doing? I didn't really had the time to check on 'em.”

“Chara and Frisk looked shaken up but they weren't doing too bad, the prince on the other hand...”

“Is he alright?” You ask with fake concern.

“Physically yes... But Sans. You should have seen him, it was terrifying.”

That made you raise an nonexistent eyebrow.

“How so?”

“He had this blank look on his face, it looked like is mind was elsewhere he barely responded when questioned! I'm concerned about him.”

In any other situation you would have trough that the prince was trying to manipulate everyone.

After all the god dammed weed was really good at doing that.

But this time it was different...

Just before you shortcutted away with the human you saw something that troubled you.

The prince's eyes were completely hollow.

There was no fear... just _**acceptance**_.

You absolutely hated how much he looked like his father.

_**How many times did Asgore beg for judgment?** _

“So, where are them anyways?”

“With Undyne, she figured that keeping their minds off what happened was the best thing to do.”

A fear induced shiver goes up your back.

_**. . .** _

You almost forgot just how much you despised the human race.

Well you never forgot, more like you got “distracted” by someone.

And now that someone was trying their best to cheer up your brother.

Sometimes you really wondered if Frisk was human at all.

And most of the time, your answer would be no.

_**Same as you.** _

You shake your head.

Comparing Frisk to yourself should be considered a sin.

Sure they weren't completely innocent, far from it actually.

_**And who's fault is that?** _

You corrupted them, changed them in the worst possible way.

Made them do things that they won't never forget.

_**Things that he won't never forget.** _

It was your fault that they couldn't sleep alone at night.

And what they do?

They smile and hug you.

They comfort you, when it gets too hard to even get up in the morning.

They are always there when you need them to.

And you absolutely _**hated**_ it.

After all, you didn't deserve this mercy...

You should be in hell were you belong.

It was your fault that your brother had become a shadow of his former self.

It was your fault that your parents now hated each other.

It was your fault that ~~you~~ Frisk cannot look anyone in their eyes without seeing their deaths.

It was your fault that they got trapped under a mountain for millennia.

It was your fault.

It was your fault.

Your fault.

Your fault.

_**Your fault-** _

A pair of arms warps around your midsection, snapping you from the dark abyss you were falling into.

“Frisk, what are you-” You stop talking as soon their eyes become visible.

Any attempts to lie died in your throat.

You simply hug them back.

“Yeah you're right.” You say.

Yeah, you were a demon, a freak...

They tighten their grip on you.

But if anyone even dared to touch this angel...

There will be hell to pay.

_**. . .** _

You stare at the lab door.

It was a standard metal sliding door, just like every single one down at the lower levels of the lab.

But this one was different.

Everyone knew who this room belonged to.

And there was only one monster other than the owner that was authorized to enter without permission.

And currently both of them were inside, having a shouting match.

Thankfully the thick concrete walls, plus the heavy metal doors were containing the sounds.

But that didn't stop you from hearing some pieces of the “conversation”.

“I can't believe you g! We were supposed to do it together!”

You couldn't hear the response.

“And that's why you should have waited! What if something happened?-”

Then, a long period of silence took over the room.

Someway it was ten time worst than the shouting.

After an unknown period of time the doors opened.

You've been working in the lab for a couple of years a this point.

And the person you worked the most with was non other than W.D Sans.

It took you and embarrassing amount of time to figure out that the doctor and the short skeleton were connected.

It didn't help that their interactions together were not the ones of family members, but two really close colleagues.

Still you noticed how the doctor would relax in the presence of the short skeleton, or how he would try is best to remain professional wile the other did a barrage of puns.

Still when he came out of the room, he had and expression that you didn't know he could make.

He genuinely looked angry, still it shouldn't be a surprise considering the sheer volume of his voice even when muffled behind the heavy doors.

But seeing it was another story.

His eye sockets were hollow, and his everlasting smile was gone. Replaced by a frown.

He walked past you without saying anything.

And you immediately followed behind.

Everyone of the staff that crossed you two immediately cringed at the sight.

And with good reasons.

Nobody was stupid enough to anger the second in command when he looked like he could kill someone.

Still you knew for a fact that he wouldn't do anything.

Sans was too much of a good monster to even hold grudges.

He was the friendliest monster of the staff, and often he was asked for help with something.

For a self-proclaimed laziest monster in the underground you never saw him decline.

When you started working in the lab you hoped that you could work closely with doctor Wing Dings.

And in a way you dream became true...

After all if you worked with the second in command. You were surely to interact with the famous doctor.

But now, if had the chance to the doc's assistant... you would refuse.

You couldn't leave Sans behind...

He's done too much for you.

He had managed to get past your walls in no time.

It was almost concerning how easy he wormed inside your soul.

But if there was a monster you felt at ease it was him.

Sans was the only one that liked the real you.

You could be yourself... there wasn't any pressure.

If you made a mistake, he would only correct you in the kindest way possible.

_**You almost forgot how it felt having your hands fractured.** _

If you did something embarrassing he just smiled and called you adorable.

You ~~loved-~~ hated it when he did that.

Even when he watched you go on a tangent about some human “culture” he just laughed.

Instead of shouting at you for wasting time, he simply asked if he could watch some.

It was ironic that a literal skeleton has a hearth of gold.

More likely a soul... humans had weird ways to express themselves.

And in a way it was the same for him.

It wasn't unusual for him to lower his mask in front of you.

Sure he was a lot more hard to see trough.

But after all the time you spent together you it became easier to read him.

You didn't miss how tired- no exhausted he looked most days.

_**You really wanted to help him.** _

You tried to ask before... but to no avail.

Your awful social skills plus his innate ability to dodge basically any question were a bad combination.

But his tiredness was something to be expected.

Sans was the right hand of the doctor after all.

They had to deal with a lot of responsibilities...

_**And being a nuisance to him surely didn't help.** _

With the Core being the priority now, nobody could blame them for being a lot more irritable.

As you two were walking you catch up with the short skeleton.

He turns his head to stare at you with a somewhat puzzled expression.

“Break?” You simply ask.

Your ~~fath-~~ friend's hard look softens immediately.

“Great idea kiddo.”

_**. . .** _

To say that you were furious was an understatement.

No. The word fury didn't express the fire that was consuming your soul.

The only reason you didn't suplexed anything on your way home was because of the three kids that were with you.

And the possible repercussions that could happen if you did any damages...

And you were sure that the humans were just waiting to jump on the possibility to incriminate a monster.

So you had to keep your rage inside your soul.

But unfortunately you couldn't even do anything in your apartment.

You had a trio of siblings you had to take care of.

You promised dad, and not even an army of humans could make you back out.

And it was your duty as the older sister.

A tired sigh makes it's way out from your lips.

How could you call yourself captain of the royal guard when you couldn't protect you siblings?

Even Sans, the weakest monster in the Underground managed to do a better job than you.

Now that you think about it...

Something was off...

How did he do it exactly?

Was Sans hiding something?

It couldn't be a coincidence that his brother had a rare and strong type of magic.

You shake your head.

What the heck as gotten into you?

People are counting on you! moping around and thinking what if's isn't a option!

You _**refuse**_ to even think about giving up.

A new type of fire lights up in your soul.

_**. . .** _

It didn't take you long to reach Alphys and Undyne's apartment.

Sure, you were the laziest monster in the entire underground, but even you knew when to get off your "ass" and get a move on.

Well it's not like you did have a choice, you had ~~three~~ psychopaths to keep an eye on.

Beside you didn't miss how panicked Alphys was.

Sure she got a lot better at handling her anxiety with Undyne's help.

But she was still wary of public spaces, especially if the fish lady wasn't present.

Now if you think about it you didn't praise her for the monumental task.

After this you need to get her a-

_**She isn't a kid anymore judge.** _

You almost lost yourself in the past.

The Al of this time isn't the same as the one from the lab back in the day.

You two are just good friends, nothing more, nothing less.

“ _ **Sans, what is that?”**_

“ _ **Oh? This? Just a little gift.”**_

Goddammit focus you idiot.

You can't afford to lover your guard. 

There are humans everywhere and the fact that they are staring at you two didn't help.

Even if you didn't feel any _**LV**_ your paranoia didn't ease one bit.

You really wished that you could use a shortcut.

If there was any other monster you would had reached your destination without any problems.

Sure some headaches and dizziness on their part was to be expected.

But since Al was with you...

You couldn't take any chances, God knows what would happen if she interacted with the Void yet again.

Best case scenario she has Falls down.

Or the Void claims the last survivor of that mess, erasing her from existence.

And the worst thing is that you would have been grateful it that happened.

_**After all she was the last monster that knew the truth.** _

_**The only one that knew how much of a sicko you are.** _

Considering that In the worst case scenario, she could regain her memories.

And there was no deity that could save you if that ever happened...

_**You deserve to suffer.** _

You agree silently... but Alphys didn't deserve to.

It was you that got her in that situation and it was you that failed everyone.

_**If only you did a better job...** _

_**Her life would have been a lot better.** _

_**. . .** _

You really didn't know what to except when you entered the small apartment.

That's a lie...

You were mentally prepared to see a room full of dust.

_**And ready to summon a sharp bone spear for Al.** _

_**You really didn't want see her reaction to Undyne's death.** _

_**Again...** _

What you didn't except however was a purple and blue blur that crashed into you as soon you entered the apartment.

Thank God you had _**really**_ good reflexes or Frisk would had been impaled on the other end of the room.

As the human tightened their hold on you the more you had to fight the dark urge to reduce them to ashes.

Fortunately for both parties Alphys saved the situation.

“Frisk! Where is everyone?”

As soon the scientist spoke the empress and the demon made themselves known.

“Alphy! You're back!” Half shouted an enthusiastic Undyne.

The tall fish woman scooped the small lizard in her arms.

“Eep!”

And proceed to shower her in kisses.

The sight was something truly adorable.

Even Chara looked taken back at the sight.

Their ruby eyes widened in awe.

Meanwhile the child that was holding you in a bear hug simply let out a giggle.

The way their voice sounded to tiny and weak made your soul shiver.

_**Don't fall for it.** _

The human let out a content sigh as they nuzzled the crook of your neck.

_**That's a trick can't you see it?** _

You patted Frisk's head in an somewhat affectionate way.

“Hey kiddo, how you doing?” You ask in the most casual way you can muster.

Frisk response was not heard by you.

The only reason you asked was to free your arms, and lure them in.

With Frisk embracing you, fighting could be difficult.

And by talking so casually they would feel at ease, giving you more time to formulate a plan.

_**A plan for what exactly?** _

First and foremost you had to defend two people, in a small and cramped room.

Sure Undyne strength was nothing to scoff at, but she'll never hurt the kids.

And worse you still didn't know were Mister Vines was.

Every second felt like an eternity.

And the other “human” in the room didn't make the situation any better...

The demon looked in your direction.

When you met their eyes the only thing you could feel was hatred.

Chara looked ready to kill... but stopped as soon you blinked.

Your empty eye sockets stared into their soul.

“ _ **You should have been faster, kiddo.”**_

Chara's face got even paler.

Frisk froze as soon they felt your hand tighten it's grip on them.

Time slowed down to almost an halt.

Every sound outside and from the couple became muffled.

It was really simple.

After all the first move was _**always yours**_.

Before anyone could move a spike shaped bone erupted from the ground.

Thanks for the sheer speed and the hold you had on them, Frisk couldn't dodge the attack.

They didn't even make a sound as it went through their chin.

_**Two left.** _

Before Frisk's dead body could fall on the ground you were on step two.

In a swift movement of your right arm both Undyne and Alphys were surrounded by an impenetrable wall of bones.

Meanwhile your right arm extended forward trapping the demon mid sprint.

They didn't even had the time to blink before they were slammed on the opposite wall with force.

For how much you wanted to _**crush**_ them there wasn't enough room to achieve that speed.

That's why a barrage of bones flew towards them immediately after, but the shape wasn't spear like you usually do.

The fault being the sheer speed in with you summoned the bullet hail.

But also that was put into consideration...

As the demon tried to get their bearings together you finally summoned a blaster.

You wanted to go for two, there wasn't space nor the time.

So you just used one that was _**way**_ more charged than usual.

Hence why you took your time summoning it.

Everything was covered in a white light, and all sound was replaced by the roar of a jet engine.

All left of the demon where some charred pieces and a hole into the wall.

From outside you could hear humans screaming.

It was a bit overkill but the sheer _**satisfaction**_ you felt was more than enough to eliminate any sense of guilt.

You really didn't care about other human casualties really, it was going to be a reset anyway-

_**One left.** _

“Sans... It's good to see that you're ok...” Spoke a really soft voice.

That was all it took to come back to reality.

You look at the origin of the voice.

The prince looked _**really**_ tired.

As you kept patting Frisk head you spoke.

“Heya, how you doing kid?”

_**. . .** _

You let out a tired sigh as the short skeleton exited the room.

You really couldn't blame him really.

He had every right to be furious at your behavior.

What you did was completely and utterly careless.

But you didn't have a choice...

Time was running short.

The Anomaly was getting closer and closer.

“ _ **What the hell is that g?”**_

“ _ **Our future.”**_

You couldn't afford to make mistakes, but time is running out.

The Core needs to be finished and ready as soon as possible.

Otherwise...

“ _ **But there's nothing...”**_

“ _ **Exactly.”**_

The future of an entire species, no... the future of the world is on your shoulders.

With determination you stare at your work table.

Both of your sons will have a chance at life.

No matter what happens to you.

With that final thought you go back to work.

_**. . .** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well f*ck.
> 
> At this point I really don't think that apologizing is enough honestly.
> 
> It's been way too much time since the last chapter, but life decided to trow me a few curve balls.
> 
> Some of witch have been borderline insane.
> 
> And i wont go in detail since I don't to make excuses for my laziness.
> 
> But having been stuck inside a room for almost 2 months? (god i don't even know anymore) really didn't help.
> 
> With my physical health not being the best lately I haven't been writhing, like at all.
> 
> And the major motive isn't even that, the main reason I was so inactive was fear.
> 
> Yep you got that right bucko, I was (still am) so afraid to make a bad chapter that I really wanted to not continue.
> 
> After chapter 3 witch I personally think is the best, I got really paranoid.
> 
> We are talking psycho level sh*t.
> 
> What if people don't like it? What if I make too many errors?
> 
> God It took me weeks to accept the fact that a chapter could be shorter than the previous.
> 
> For some reason my monkey brain decided that if this chapter was shorter than the third one It had to go.
> 
> I have redone this 6, 7 ? I dunno how many times. 
> 
> And worse than everything, what if it was boring?
> 
> Sure you can do something that can be cheesy or i dunno somewhat bad, and you can still enjoy it no cap.
> 
> But Boredom, no man I don't even what to think about it.
> 
> Leaving all of that behind... well this is chapter 4.
> 
> The beginning felt kinda bad ngl.
> 
> Especially when Al talks with Gaster, my god I wanted to show that part of me when I was a kid through Alphys.
> 
> You know the whole OMG I MET MY IDOL kinda thing.
> 
> But man that really made me cringe (And I hate this word)
> 
> Also the flow and the switch between present and past are a bit all over the place.
> 
> I do that on purpose... but this time I think I went a bit overboard.
> 
> And yes the whole Sans goes Sherlock Holmes simulation is because of the film.
> 
> I will lie by saying that I wanted to show how he'll thinks and plans prior of a fight, but the truth is I just trough it sounded cool lol. 
> 
> That aside please If want to give criticism feel free to tear this thing down.
> 
> Just because life has been hard lately it isn't an excuse.
> 
> Everyone lately have been in a bad situation, and me unlike a lot of people got lucky.
> 
> Like extremely lucky. 
> 
> And I really have to thank all of you.
> 
> Everyone that commentated, that left kudos... even the ones that just read it from the shadows. 
> 
> I REALLY did not expected all of this support, it was honestly overwhelming and that why I got really spooked of chapter 4.
> 
> I really hope that it wont disappoint.
> 
> Once again thank you.
> 
> Take care.
> 
> P.S now that I re read this "notes" i realized how cheesy I was lmao. but i'll leave em be since that was what i was feeling.
> 
> And yeah chapter 5 gonna take a lot of time, at the moment I'm stuck in the middle of different stuff that's taking a lot of priority. 
> 
> Man when i started this I was like "just gonna do a one-shot as a thank you to the fandom"
> 
> Now I am looking at my notes to see how to make everything piece together without making a mess.
> 
> life is strange let me tell you.

**Author's Note:**

> So it begins...
> 
> I'm going to be honest: writing this was hard.
> 
> Well i guess it's supposed to be, since I never done something like this before...
> 
> And of course I had to do something way bigger and complicated that what i intended.
> 
> Welp i went to far, and i can't stop now.
> 
> I cringe at all the spelling errors that i left in even tho i checked multiple times.
> 
> And if you came this far after reading that inevitable mess up there i thank you, and invite you to let me know what you think about it.
> 
> Or just tell me where all the misspelling is, pls do my English will remain in this horrible state, so at the least i can try to improve it. 
> 
> If you're wondering when the next chapter will come out. It will be completed in about a week.
> 
> Well i hope to see you later.
> 
> Take care.


End file.
